


Damn Feline!

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Instincts, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cat Sasuke, Cat and dog, Dog naruto, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Office, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smoking, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha clan is a cat genes, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: In this world, humans were divided by cats and dogs genes.One day, in the Uchiha's cat residence,Itachi was going to married with Izumi, one of his clan of Uchiha.His younger brother, Sasuke, despised dogs very much.And in the day of wedding, Sasuke's day became worst than usual.*Beta'ed by HeartSnS
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 102





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I've made another paradise about Narusasu which, suddenly pop inside of my head with a sudden Idea.
> 
> And of course, with a much of gratitude for [HeartSnS ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns) who helped me as a proof read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Damn Feline!

In this world, humans were divided by two types. A cat person, and a dog person. Well, not by their personality, but, in fact, the genes were taken from animals and put into humans body. So, you could say their instinct s ha the same with cats and dogs.

Yup, Cats hate dogs and dogs hate cats. No matter how much you wanted them to unite, they had always hated for each other.

Well, of course, that was only in the past. Right now, a lot of them trying to have a good relationship. So, it wouldn't strange if you saw both of them cooperate with each other.

The president of their country, Hatake Kakashi, with his dog instinct, changed the rules between cats and dogs so they would live in harmony. 

Although a lot of people complained about this, slowly, step by step, they were beginning to understand that fighting wouldn't change anything.

But even though you could consider them living in harmony, that didn't mean that there had to be romantic feeling between a different races. A lot of families forbade cats and dogs to marry each other, because no matter how harmonious they were, there was no way cats and dogs were able to become one.

\----  
**CATS**

  
Somewhere at the Uchiha residence, one day before Itachi, the oldest son, would be getting married to a daughter within the same clan of Uchiha. Her name was Izumi. Forgot to mention that Itachi had a little brother named Sasuke. Although Itachi and his family didn't hate Dog genes, Sasuke on the other hand, despised them very much. Every time he would meet someone who had a dog's instinct, Sasuke immediately put on his face mask and went another route which didn't smell of any dogs. Itachi would sometimes ask him about why he despised dogs a lot. And, Sasuke would respond with a single deadpaned sentence.

"I hate their smell."

Itachi smirked at those answered, while Sasuke was irritated by those expressions of his older brother. 

"Serves you right if someday you come to love one of their smells.. Sasuke." Itachi laughed.

"Not gonna happen." Sasuke scoffed.

"Just be ready for tomorrow. You may have to wear your mask the entire time.." Itachi told him.

"Don't tell me you're inviting dogs?!" Sasuke shocked.

"It can't be helped, Father and I have a lot of connections that incluide them. Without dogs, father's company would be easily bankrupt." 

"You've got to be kidding me.." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Unfortunately, No. I'm not kidding."

Sasuke hated this. Now he felt like he didn't want to come to their wedding. But he knew if he didn't come to his older brother's marriage, his head would definitely dissapear by his own father, Fugaku.

He sighed, probably he should wear five at once in order to avoid the smell of those filthy dogs.

  
\----

**The Day of Wedding.**

Yup, Sasuke hated it. Everything was white. Walls, wedding cake, chairs and tables, AND EVEN HIS DAMN TUXEDO. Damn it. This wasn't matched with his taste at all. Fuck his mother who chose this for him.

Especially with those cliche wedding songs which made his ears hurt. Why the fuck Itachi was able to endure all of this? Damn, he sure was lucky to be able to marry someone who had a good manner and stuff. But, Sasuke was different. He had no interest in being with a female. Fugaku and his mother, Mikoto worried about his future, yet, he didn't care! He hated being tied in a relationship!

After a countless sighs, he was done in the dressing room, Shisui, his cousin came in and talked to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of my Tuxedo?" Shisui smiled.

"Damn horrible. Just the same as mine." Sasuke cringed.

"Don't be like that, you know what, white is our lucky color when it comes to weddings you know. Maybe you will meet your fated one!" Shisui joked.

"In my ass, Shisui. Get out before I kick you out. I want to spend my last minutes in here before putting on my damn mask." Sasuke glared.

"You know that wearing masks is prohibited when you're gonna have a photo session right?"

"Don't care." Sasuke growled.

  
Shisui shook his head and went outside to find Itachi. While Sasuke was busy chatting with his friend in a group chat.

Suigetsu : Hey, I'm on my way to your brother's wedding.

Karin : Suigetsu, you better wear your damn tie or I will strangle you to death.

Jugo : Don't worry Karin, I already tied the tie tightly so he can't release it.

Sasuke : No need to rush, it's not like the ceremony is going to be that fast.

Karin : Don't trust him Sasuke, what he's aiming for is the food, not your brother's marriage.

Jugo : I heard the Uchiha's food is very good. Can't wait to taste it.

Karin : Jugo!? Not you too?!

Suigetsu : Oi, Sasuke. When the ceremony is finished, can I borrow your damn cutters?   
This tie is killing me, I can't get it off.

Sasuke : That's a hard knot in your tie. Good job Jugo. 

Jugo : Thanks 

Sasuke closed his phone and smirked. Right, all of them was a good friend of Sasuke. Of course, they were all cat genes just like Sasuke. So he had no problem with not wearing a mask in front of them.

The ceremony would start in five minutes, he should go before everyone annoyingly gets worried. He grabbed his mask and put it on before going outside.

White damn shoes, check. Black tie, check. All white colored Tuxedo and his pants, check. Black face mask with water proofed sides, check.

After everything was all set, he was ready to leave.

\---

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Dressing room. Wasting my time before smelling a bunch of damn stink dogs." Sasuke squinted his eyes in disgust.

"Don't be like that! Watch your attitude, your father's friend will soon come to this place. You better be ready."

"Ready for not breathing?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up." Mikoto told him.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. His mood already went down even before the ceremony started.

A few waiters were passing by Sasuke, asking if he wanted champagne. Sasuke refused, hell no. He didn't want to have to open his mask for drinking and then smell the scent of dogs.

He glanced through the room and hadn't found his friend yet. Sasuke sighed wondering how long he would have to endure this place.

After a while, thinking about how bad his day was, a sudden huge amount of aura slowly lingered through his nose which made him sick.

"There he is, Namikaze Minato or should we say The Yellow Flash." Mikoto whispered to Sasuke.

He had no time to remember that name because what had him busy right now was to find a lot of oxygen with dogs scent.

"It's useless. Mom, I'm outta here." Sasuke quickly ran and went outside while pinching his nose.

"Sasuke, wait!" Mikoto shouted.

"Oh? Mikoto-san, It's a pleasure to meet you." Minato greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too.. I hope you will forgive about what my son's doing.." Mikoto bowed her head.

"It's alright.. I think it's a normal reaction for him to meet me since my scent is quite strong.. And here I was hoping that he could be a good friends with my son.." Minato laughed.

"Oh? You brought your son?"

"I did. Naruto?" Minato called him.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

Mikoto was surprised by Naruto's soft and tender scent. With his citrus perfume, Mikoto was somehow able to find Naruto's scent more comforting than anyone else.

 _Sasuke would probably be able to stand this boy at least._ Mikoto thought by herself.

After a few minutes, Naruto excused himself and went to take a breather.

He hated to admit it, but, he didn't do well with a crowd. So he decided to go to the garden for a smoke.

\---

"Finally.. I'm Alone.." Sasuke sighed in relief as he opened his mask.

Sasuke stared at the moon in awe. What a beautiful night, for a horrible wedding. 

Sasuke smirked and shut his eyes.

"It is beautiful isn't?" 

Sasuke's eyes turned red when he was surprised.

\----

"For this, I will announce to all of you today. That Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Izumi will now declare their vows." The priest announced.

Itachi began to take out the ring from his chest pocket and speak his vow.

"I, Uchiha Itachi, take you, Uchiha Izumi to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." Itachi told his vow as he put the ring on Izumi's finger.

"Your turn.." The priest told to Izumi.

\---

 **MEANWHILE at the garden**.

  
"Since when you're here?!" Sasuke growled.

"Eh? Since... A few minutes ago.." Naruto told him.

Sasuke felt weird, he didn't sense anything coming off the blond. But, since his cat's instinct knew that he was a dog, Sasuke quickly avoided him as he slowly backed away.

"Don't come near me." Sasuke glared.

"Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto told him as he slowly walked towards Sasuke.

However, no matter how Sasuke asked him to stay away, the idiot didn't understand. 

On the other hand, the reason why Naruto was walking towards him was because Sasuke didn't realize that he could fall into the water fountain if Naruto didn't stop him.

\---

"I, Uchiha Izumi, take you, Uchiha Itachi to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." Izumi told her vow as she put the ring on Itachi's finger.  
  
"Then, I pronounce you as wife and husband." The priest spoke.

All of the guest were clapping their hands when the vows were done.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced

\---

"Listen to me, don't move another single step.." Naruto warned him.

"I won't if you would just stop walking towards me!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to step backward.

"Hey! Watch out!" Naruto shouted.

It was too late. Sasuke's legs hit an object behind him causing Sasuke to suddenly lose his balance and closed his eyes when he felt himself falling.

Yet, he wasn't falling. Sasuke felt his body being held, preventing him from falling down.

As he carefully opened his eyes, he was shocked because of warm lips were pressed on his own.

  
_Yup. After all, You may kiss the bride._


	2. II

Chapter II

It was all a dream. He didn't need to remember it again, because after he woke up from his sleep, Sasuke would forget everything.

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke.. Oi Sasuke! Wake up!"

Someone was smacking a large pillow right to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was shocked and opened his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Damn you. I thought you were dead." Suigetsu sighed.

"I CAN'T FORGET IT.." Sasuke shouted.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Suigetsu tilted his head.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu which made him feel bad after throwing the pillow into Sasuke's face. Yet, on the other hand, what Sasuke thought right now wasn't about Suigetsu. It was about that damn canine.

He remembered those warm lips that touched his, he felt breathless after what was happened that night. No matter how much he tried to forget, he always remembered it! Damn!

"C'mon. Wash up, you asshole! We're gonna be late for our job." Suigetsu threw a towel at Sasuke.

* * *

They both had been working at Uchihas Corp which, was owned by his father Fugaku.

Suigetsu would always pick him up at Sasuke's apartment every day. Because, if he didn't, Sasuke would always be late for work.

Suigetsu also made a breakfast for him. Right, for Sasuke. Every single damn day.

 _Damn that lazy ass!_ Suigetsu thought to himself.

While Suigetsu was cooking Sasuke's breakfast, Sasuke got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

Stripping off his sleep wear, not caring that he was naked, Sasuke walked to the shower to turn on the hot water. As he felt the warm water slowly soak into his body, again; he remembered what had happened yesterday.

* * *

Afrer that damn kiss, Sasuke forcefully pushed Naruto's chest, appalled by what had just happened. He slapped Naruto's cheek and put on his mask before shouting at him.

"Don't you ever come near me again." Sasuke told him as his eyes turned red.

"I didn't mean to--" Naruto shouted as Sasuke left him.

  
While Sasuke was walking, he harshly wiped at his lips to make sure that the trace of that Dog's lips would completely disappear. He hated it very much! And damn with that smell of his, he regretted it for not wearing the mask!

Sasuke went inside of the party room again, leaving the blond dog behind.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto.." A boy with a black a spiked haired approach Naruto.

"Oh. Hey Shikamaru.." Naruto forced his smile while trying to hide his swollen cheek with his right hand.

"Dude, your cheek is red.. Did you just get slapped by someone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, it was a mosquito I poked earlier.. Is it bad?" Naruto lied.

"Not really.. But let's put ointment on your cheek..I have some on my car, come on." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sure.." Naruto nodded as he followed Shikamaru.

Although it was only an accident, Naruto slowly touched his cheek and smirked.

Damn that feline.. Naruto smiled as he tried to walk.

Somehow, he didn't regret meeting that feisty kitty after all.. There was something different about his scent, compared to all of the cats he had met. But, who was he and what is his name.

* * *

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Mikoto asked in a worried tone.

"I just took a breather from them smell of dogs in here" Sasuke told her. 

_And here I am, kissed by someone alone in the dark, which was a dog!_

"Anyway, there is someone I wanted to introduce you to.. Where is he right now?" Mikoto seemed troubled.

"Mom, it's okay. You don't have to do that.. I already got Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. I don't need another friends.. 3 of them is loud enough.." Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't be like that... He's a good guy. I can smell him better than you!" Mikoto pouted.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sasuje shrugged again as he took leave from his mother.

At the very least, he was relieved that his mother didn't notice his smell that was mixed with a dog's scent. Of course, the room of the party already was mixed with cats and dogs scents. So he shouldn't be worried about that, because, the last thing he wanted was to not ever again meet that fucking blond dog who just kissed him earlier.

  
Yet, his fortune didn't really good on that night.

"Fuck, it's him." Sasuke cringed as he saw the blond dog he met earlier, looking about with a depressed expression.

If they both met eyes in eyes, Sasuke would be doomed. He didn't want to talk or even look at that guy anymore so Sasuke decided to go to his dressing room. He left the party so he could eliminate his traces.

* * *

As Sasuke left the party and abandonded Itachi's happy wedding time, he met his friends.

"Oh? Hey! We've been searching for you man! Where did you go?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sorry. I got distracted."

"Distracted? By what? How unusual for you.." Karin asked curiously.

"Maybe by Uchiha's food?" Jugo answered Karin question.

"Never mind about that. You three can enjoy the party, I'll be in my room. That place is reeking of dogs. It's killing me." Sasuke answered as he went to his room.

The three of them shrugged and left while Sasuke locked his door to be alone. ALONE.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his tuxedo as he sighed.

Sasuke slowly stared at the mirror, no matter how much he tried to forget that kiss, itbwas futile for him. Again, he wiped his lips with his hand in disgust and laid down on bed.

"It's not like I'm disgusted by males. But the thing that makes me disgusted is the fact that the person who kissed me was a dog." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

For a few minutes, during Sasuke's cursing time, he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Sasuke? It's me. Can you unlock the door?"  
Itachi called out from behind the door.

"Go away. I'm not here." Sasuke shouted.

"You do realize I have the key right?" Itachi asked.

"If you do, open the damn door by yourself!" Sasuke shouted as his voice grew annoyed.

Without another word, Itachi opened the door and saw Sasuke laying down on his bed. From Itachi's instinct, there was no doubt that Sasuke was in the worst mood. More like, worse than before. Yet, Itachi decided to dig the truth out about what was going on with him.

"Something bothering you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke simply answered.

"You're lying.." Itachi stated.

"I've told you I'm fine!" Sasuke looked away from his older brother's face.

Itachi sighed hearing Sasuke's answer. But, no matter how much in a bad mood he was in, Itachi knew one thing that could trigger the truth.

"Is there someone you met earlier at the party?"

"..." Sasuke's response was silence.

"Was it a dog.... Perhaps?" Itachi tilted his head.

"...." Sasuke remained silent.

"Or..... That dog did something to you?"

"Nii-san for gods sake, just shut up!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes grew red while rising up from his bed, directing his face to Itachi.

 _Easy._ Itachi smirked.

  
"Well, if you say so. You can talk to me about what was going on with your earlier problem later. At least, I already know what the cause is.." Itachi smugly smiled.

Sasuke only clicked his tongue and laid down again listening to Itachi leaving.

"The family photo session will be starting in thirty minutes. I will ask Shisui to pick you up later." Itachi slowly spoke.

Damn with that photo session. He didn't care at all.

As Itachi stepped out from Sasuke's room, he met Naruto in the hallway.

"Oh? Itachi? Congratulations on your wedding! I hope you have a good future after this!" Naruto grinned.

"Thank you, Naruto. I hope you have a good night while enjoying the party." Itachi smiled.

"Actually, Kiba got drunk and I have no choice but to take him home right now.. I'm sorry but, I'm gonna head home first while escorting Kiba.." Naruto apologized.

"No need to apologize Naruto. You already done more than enough since you came to this party. Take care alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks.. But, my father is still here. I saw him at the lounge ealier in case you want to talk with him." Naruto told him as he excused himself.

"Sure." Itachi nodded.

As Itachi and Naruto left in the opposite direction. Naruto passed by Sasuke's room and his feet stopped. He slowly inhaled the smell of the scent, and Naruto knew that it was him. No doubt about it.

"So this is your room.." Naruto smiled.

Naruto didn't take another step closer to the door. He decided to move to his original intention and went to Kiba's. Of course, he had a feeling that he would meet him again.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he brought back to reality, hearing Suigetsu shouting at him to hurry up with his bath.

Right, he shouldn't worry about this and better move on.

* * *

"I told you we're going to be late!" Suigetsu cursed at Sasuke as he drove the car.

"Relax, Fugaku won't fire us that easily." Sasuke slowly spoke.

"US? DUDE, you're his son! Of course he won't fire you! But, look at me?! I'm just a normal damn employee who is involved with some lazy ass who needs someone to wake him up EVERY SINGLE DAY." Suigetsu cringed.

"That's my point. He won't fire you since you're my personal alarm." Sasuke smirked.

"Asshole." Suigetsu shook his head.

  
Sasuke laughed as Suigetsu grunted in irritation. He always won him over since Sasuke always knew Suigetsu weakness.

* * *

They both had arrived at 7.25. They were fifteen minutes late, and nobody noticed except Kisame, their supervisor.

"Oi, you're both 15 minutes late. The fuck is your reason this time, Suigetsu?"

"Ask Sasuke. Don't blame me." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Overslept." Sasuke simply answered.

"Next time you're late again, I will ask Fugaku-san to cut your salary. Both of you."

"WHAA" Suigetsu gapped out, his mouth opened.

"Don't really mind though.." Sasuke Shrugged.

"Oh, Suigetsu, tell Sasuke about the new protocol starting today." Kisame waved his hand as he left the room.

Sasuke raised his brow, wondering what was going on. 

"Right. Sasuke, from now on, you will be switched to room 606. The guy inside of that room will be your new partner. From what I remember, his registration number is... 012607." Suigetsu rubbed his head.

"Wait, why didn't I know about this?" Sasuke frowned.

"Because it's an order from your brother, Itachi. He will be on his honeymoon for 3 months, so Itachi's partner needs someone to cover. Which is why Itachi chose you as his replacement for a while."

"Don't tell me..." Sasuke growled.

"Yup. It's a dog." Suigetsu nodded.

"FUCK ITACHI." 

Yes, each one room filled with two people, Sasuke had been paired by Suigetsu all this time, but, because Itachi taking time off for his damn honeymoon, his partner, didn't have a choice but to take a replacement of partner.

One thing that he only knew, was Itachi's partner was a dog. A DAMN DOG.

Sasuke was not sure how he would survived for the next three months. He didn't damn know the hell he should do.

"I have a job to do. See you at lunch Sasuke!" Suigetsu waved his hand as he left the room.

The door was closed, leaving Sasuke alone while he silently stood looking out the window. He hated his life. 

As he started to curse to himself, he had no choice but to go to room 606. 

Sasuke didn't want to deal with his temporary partner right now, yet, as he stood in front of the door. But, the person inside of the room already noticed him.

"The door isn't locked! You may come in" The voice called from inside of the room.

Irritated by the order, Sasuke grit his teeth as he tried to complain.

"For god's sake, Can I just switch to different a partner as long as it's not a--"

Sasuke mouth gaped opened, his eyes grew large, which also suprisingly the guy in front of Sasuke did the same thing.

"It's you?! You're Itachi's partner?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

"I am... But, you're Itachi's younger brother? After all this time?!" 

As Sasuke saw his name badge, he cursed to his temporary partner's name for a whole damn three months in his inner self.

_So that's fucking dog who kissed me yesterday?! Uzumaki Naruto. Fuck my life._

While on the other hand, as Naruto slowly read Sasuke's badge name, he was also surprised.

_The cat who I accidentally kissed yesterday was Uchiha Sasuke? The Uchiha corp boss' son?!_

  
Both of them froze where they stood. Unable to talk or even move. 

They were just frozen.

  
_Yeah right. What a lucky day for Sasuke_ _._

_To Be Continued._


	3. III

Chapter III

They were just staring at each other, none of the words came from their mouths.

Yet, that staring contest had been stopped when Suigetsu went inside of the room to tell Sasuke something.

"What are you both staring at?" Suigetsu raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you here again?" Sasuke frowned.

"I know that you hate dogs, but, I forgot to tell you that from now on, Kisame-san isn't your supervisor. He is." Suigetsu pointed his finger to Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Duh.. Don't yell at me. Blame Itachi.. Besides, It's only for three months.. Don't worry... Good luck dude.." Suigetsu whistled.

As Suigetsu closed the door, leaving them behind, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, feeling that how ridiculous his situation was.

He's dead, he was so dead. He hated his life. Fuck Itachi, Fuck Naruto, Fuck himself for three whole months.

No matter how much he thought about it, he wasn't able to complain to his father since he was only listening to what Itachi said, it was futile.

As he inhaled and exhaled his breath, Naruto's scent slowly lingered through Sasuke's nose, which made him sick as hell. He didn't have a choice but to wear his damn mask from now on EVERY SINGLE DAY INSIDE THAT ROOM.

Usually, inside Sasuke's office, it would always be scented of cats, which he didn't need him to be wearing his mask. Yet, thanks to his damn brother, he had to switch to this room and now he had to breathe with the same oxygen as that dog.

Sasuke hurriedly put his mask on as Naruto slowly asked him.

"Do you hate dogs that much?" Naruto asked.

"Don't talk to me unless it's necessary." Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"But, the question I asked earlier is necessary." Naruto explained.

"Then, let me correct it again. Don't talk to me unless it's related to our job. End of discussion." Sasuke eyes turned red.

Naruto flinched after he heard what Sasuke said, he decided to not ask any further while Sasuke took out his laptop out from his bag and sat on his chair and worked with his document. 

While on the other hand, Sasuke felt if he could just concentrate with his work, he would probably be able to forget everything around him for a while.

As their work continued, Naruto felt awkward because for the whole hour, they didn't talk each other at all in that room.

As Naruto wanted to initiate a conversation, his brain stopped for a while. What should he call him? Uchiha-san? Sasuke-kun?   
As a supervisor, he thought that it would rather be the best if he used Sasuke's last name rather than first name.

  
"Uchiha-san, you can send your assignment to my email after you finish your document." Naruto initiated the conversation.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"You could take a break for a while.." Naruto told him.

"Hn" 

Although it was lunch time, Naruto didn't see if Sasuke rose from his chair at all. Sasuje was absolutely focused with his own task and didn't bother to see or ask Naruto. 

Before Naruto could ask him about going to lunch together, Sasuke closed his laptop and finally rose from his chair.

"I've done my assignments today. I've already sent the data to your mail. Is it okay if I go home first?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? You've finished?!" Naruto gaped his mouth.

"Hn" Sasuke shortly answered.

"S-sure.. You can go home.." Naruto smiled nervously.

Without another word, Sasuke left for home, leaving Naruto alone in his room.

Really, Naruto actually knew that it would turn out like this. He never thought that Sasuke was actually Itachi's brother and even more, last night he already made a bad impression of him. Naruto frowned and began to remember about yesterday afternoon before the wedding started.

* * *

_**Flashback** _  
_**DOGS** _

"Naruto, your phone is ringing!" Minato called Naruto while he was in the bathroom.

"Coming" Naruto responded.

Naruto was already fully dressed with a Satin black Tuxedo, black tie, black shoes, white inner shirt and of course, his red handkerchief.

As Naruto left the bathroom, he saw his father already wearing his perfect Tuxedo but, hadn't put on his black tie yet. Looking at this, Kushina, Naruto's mother went angry because of Minato's.

"Why you haven't put on your tie yet?! The wedding's gonna start soon!" Kushina snapped.

"I can't tie it perfectly! I intended to wait for Naruto so he can adjust it!" Minato reasoned.

"How bothersome, here, let me help" Kushina sighed as she adjusted Minato's tie.

Naruto smiled nervously as he grabbed his phone to see who might be calling him, it was Itachi, his partner.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? Do you have a minute? I want to tell you something" Itachi told him.

"Oh, Sure. What's up? Anyway, Happy Wedding Day Itachi. I hope you have a good future with your future wife..." Naruto laughed.

"Heh, Thanks. Listen, I'm going take a day off for three months for honeymoon. And, I assume you don't have any partner for my absence, correct?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"So, I want my little brother to replace me for a while I'm on my honeymoon. Do you mind?" Itachi asked.

"No problem. Sure, I don't mind.." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Great, will send his data background later, oh..and.. There is one thing I should tell you.."

"Huh?" 

"He hates dogs, so you better make a good impression to change his mind towards you."

"Does he bite?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Perhaps, he even has sharp claws. Better be careful with him." Itachi laughed.

"Sure. I will see what I can do.." Naruto nodded.

As Itachi hung up, Naruto slowly saw both of his parents laughing with each other in the living room. As Naruto approached them, he asked what was going on.

"Naruto, your mom is killing me.." Minato pointed his tie which turned out to be a hard knot.

"It's your father's fault for not able to stay still.." Kushina pouted.

"Mom.. You're seriously going to kill dad" Naruto laughed.

  
As they both were laughing, Naruto suddenly smelled cat pheromones which came directly from Kushina's body.

"Mom, are you in heat?" Naruto asked in a little disgusted.

"Huh? Really? I guess I should take my suppresant then.." Kushina sighed.

Yes, his mother was a cat while his father was a dog. Although it was rare for cat and dog able to live together, they both succeeded to have a child, which was Naruto, who inherited his father's genes, a dog.

It could not be denied how both families reacted when they had found out about Kushina and Minato's relationship.

Despise, Anger, Hate, Disgust. Yeah, hell with those negative emotions.

Yet, Minato was a brave one to make them reconsider their judgement about the dogs and cats that wouldn't be able to unite.

* * *

**_ANOTHER_ **  
**_FLASHBACK_ **

_"How can you be so sure that you, dogs are able to make us, a cats happy?" Kushina's father asked._

_"We will never know until we try! I love Kushina, and she loves me too! Is there a problem if both of us loves each other?!" Minato asked._

_"There is! You both are different races! There's no way you can be happy!" Kushina's mother scoffed._

_"But there is a new medicine that could help me change my pheromones into a cat temporarily! I'm sure we could have a baby!" Minato objected._

_"Nonsense! Have you lost your mind?! That's just the same as throwing your pride as a dog!" Minato's mother shouted as she slammed the table with her hands._

_"If that's the only thing that could make you believe, then, I'm willing to do anything for marrying Kushina."_

_"Are you absolutely sure about this? Once you have made that decision, we're afraid that your choice will repeat again to your children in the future." Minato's father asked._

_"I'm sure. Besides, my children can love whoever they love no matter if it a cat or a dog."_

_"We will consider your choice then.." Kushina's father told him._

_"Are you sure,dear? Kushina is our only child.."_

_"If things go bad, we will take Kushina from you" Kushina's father told him._

_"I promise I won't let you all down." Minato nodded._

* * *

Thus, here was their happy life. Things went easier when Naruto was born, both sides of the family slowly tolerated a relationship between cats and dogs. Although, sometimes, both of them would quarrel about silly and trivial things, at least, they both could create a happy family for Naruto. Kushina and Minato didn't care what Naruto's genes would be before he was born, although the result was a dog, they both didn't mind at all.

Naruto, didn't hate cats at all. He was low profile to everyone else. His father, Minato, owned Namikaze corp and decided to cooperate with Uchiha corp. His father asked Naruto to join with Uchiha corp in order to make everything go easier especially at work. Ever since he worked there, he had been paired with Itachi. And in fact, the more he spent with him, the more he grew familiar with Itachi.

Thus, everything had changed after he met Sasuke on that night.

* * *

As Naruto slowly stared at Sasuke who went outside to go home, his computer rung a notification from email. Naruto immediately checked and clicked at Sasuke's assignment.

He had to admit, Sasuke actually did his assignment perfectly. And what more, he was a fast worker.

As he was going to save the document into his folder, another email had arrived into his message box.

It was from Itachi.

\---

**_To: UzumakiNaruto012607@mail.com_ **  
**_Sub: Sasuke's data background_ **  
**_From:UchihaItachi@mail.com_ **

**_Naruto, sorry for my late response to send you Sasuke's data. As you can see, all of his educational background, biography, and health history include inside of this pdf. Let me know if there is something that don't make you understand._ **

  
**_Uchiha Sasuke.pdf_ **

\---

"You know what, Itachi? You're kinda late for sending me this stuff.." Naruto mumbled.

He already gave a bad impression to Sasuke, and he definitely regretted it. Although, Naruto didn't mind at all when he kissed Sasuke.

Wait, No! He shouldn't think about that!

He had to find a way to befriend Sasuke. Or else, the whole three months would be a waste.

As Naruto tried to click the pdf, Shikamaru entered his office.

"Oi Naruto, wanna take a lunch?" Shikamaru called him.

"Shikamaru? Oh.. Sure.. Hang on, I will turn off the computer first.." Naruto clicked his computer off and decided to check Sasuke's data later.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded.

Naruto quickly cleaned his messy desk and ran towards the door to meet Shikamaru.

\---

  
"Hey, Naruto.." Shikamaru called.

"Yeah?"

"You busy this Saturday?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess not.. Why?" Naruto tilted his head as he ate his burger.

"Want to grab a drink at the bar? Ino and Kiba will also come" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure. I'm in.." Naruto grinned.

"Well, after you finish your work, head to the midnight blue sky bar alright? We'll wait for you there on Saturday."

"Okay." Naruto nodded as he made a reminder on his phone.

\---

Meanwhile, At Sasuke's flat.

Sasuke lounged on his couch, not paying attention to what was on the tv, trying to figure out what he should do. Should he sleep until night? Or should he go to the cafe?

As his brain tried to think another idea, his phone vibrated from his pants pocket.

Sasuke dug his phone from his pants pocket and saw the message was from his friends.

\---

Suigetsu: Hey, you all free this saturday?

Juugo: I think so, why do you ask?

Karin: I'm free on the weekend. 

Suigetsu: Wanna grab a drink at the bar for later?

Karin: Sure!

Juugo: Don't really mind.

Suigetsu: How about you Sasuke? @Sasuke

Sasuke: Whatever.. As long as I can kill some time..

Karin: Which bar we going to?

Suigetsu: Midnight blue sky bar. That bar has The most finest liquor I ever drank.

Karin: Cool. Don't forget that we have to 'play' that!

Juugo: Karin, I think I'll pass if we have to play that again.

Karin: You're such a baby, we're adults! Those game are the best if it comes to this!

Suigetsu: Strange, the last thing I remember was you were kissing some stranger in your drunk state.

Karin: Shut up! I won't get drunk this time!

Sasuke: Then, how about if I make a bet. The last two people who get wasted while playing the game, will have to complete the winner's assignment at the office.

Juugo: I'm in.

Karin: I am so damn in.

Suigetsu: Sasuke, how much I miss your sadist bets. I'm fucking in.

Sasuke: See you Saturday then.

\---

As Sasuke turned his gaze to the tv, his cat, Peanut approached him.

"You hungry, Peanut?" Sasuke asked.

"Meow" Peanut responded.

Sasuke smiled, knowing that Peanut was hungry. He stood from his sofa and went to the kitchen to grab cat food for Peanut.

Sasuke had been taking care of Peanut since he was a baby. He had a black fur, topaz yellow eyes, and a plump stomach.

In fact, Peanut was only Sasuke's booster mood. Whenever he went in a bad mood, Peanut would always approach Sasuke, wanting to get a hug from him.

* * *

On Saturday morning. While they both were still silent as usual, Naruto asked Sasuke if he wanted to join him for a drink.

"Are you free tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No" Sasuke told him coldly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink.."

"Unfortunately, my friend ask me the same thing. So I can't join you."

"Then, how about if we go together with your fri---"

"No" Sasuke simply answered.

Naruto sighed and felt defeated. How could Naruto melt his heart? 

Should he give up? But he hated to give up! Naruto determined that he would ask him again later.

\---

_Yet, they both didn't realize that they would be at the same bar on that night._

To be continued.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only playing about "Truth or Drink" Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who didn't know about a truth or drink game, this is basically almost like "Truth or Dare" but, this game involving with liquor. So.. Yeah, hence the name.
> 
> In any case you curious, check this link to enlighten you better :D
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Cut-Inc-Truth-Drink-Card/dp/B07SJ7PC16
> 
> Also, So sorry for late updates because I have revised this chapter twice. Thank you so much for HeartSnS who helped me beta'ed my story. If you read this, big love for you!! 😘
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Saturday night, Sasuke as always, finished his work early and went straight to the bar along with Suigetsu. While they were waiting for Karin and Juugo, they both decided to find a comfortable place to sit, at least, 3 meters away from a dog's scent was better for Sasuke. So, Sasuke decided to take a seat with six chairs side by side at the corner of the bar.

As both of them sat, a waiter named Haku was asking them what they would like to drink. 

"Bring us Champagne,Wine,Rum,Beer and... Tequila.." Suigetsu grinned.

"You're gonna play the same thing as usual?" A cat waiter named Haku asked.

"Damn right." Suigetsu nodded.

"Don't force yourself okay? You're making Zabuza mad.. He said you're bothering the other customers when you're drunk." Haku pointed at Zabuza, his boss who was busy cleaning the kitchen bar.

"Sorry boss!" Suigetsu shouted at Zabuza, who was only nodding.

Thus,Haku went to fill their order. Haku had known them for two years, and considered them as crazy regulars. All of them very persistent to not get drunk and win the game, although in the end, Sasuke was the one who always won.

Haku brought their order to the table. As Sasuke took a sip and silently thought to himself, and had a sudden case of goosebumps. Strangely, whenever he got the goosebumps, he always knew that something bad would happen.

"Hey, over here!" Suigetsu waved at Karin and Juugo who had arrived.

"Why the heck are you already drinking?!" Karin fumed.

"Relax, It's only a warm up.." Suigetsu waved his hand.

As Karin clicked her tongue and Juugo only stayed silent, they both finally sat.   
Sasuke's watch showed 9 P.M. As the night continued, the four of them started to play the card game. The "Truth or Drink" game. 

* * *

By 11 PM, there was barely an open seat in the place. It seems that everybody wanted to be out this Saturday night, and this was the perfect place to be.

As the game continued, Karin and Suigetsu started to feel tipsy. Yet, Juugo and Sasuke weren't drunk at all since they both had a high tolerance to alcohol.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, indicating that customers were coming in, since this bar had an absolutely great reputation, it wasn't surprising to see the place was already crowded. Haku would usually put a "Sorry, we're full right now" sign at the front.   
Sasuke was sure enough that the place was already full, why would Haku let in more customers?

Sasuke slowly stared at Haku who greeted the new customers, "Welcome! Thank you for coming. I have saved a table for all of you.. It's B12 table." Haku smiled.

Sasuke's table was B11, and as the customer s were walking closer towards him, a dog's scent slowly lingered in his nose, making him sick and he quickly tried to put his mask on.

"Oh? Suigetsu? I didn't expect you to be here.." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yo Shikamaru, We've been playing truth or drink.. Wanna join?" Suigetsu laughed.

 _Don't tell me..._ Sasuke cringed. 

"Huh? Uchiha-san? You're here too?" A familiar voice asked Sasuke.

Sasuke slapped his forehead with his hand. Why was his luck always this bad? If God was listening to him right now, he wanted his Supervisor to stay out of his sight at least for two weeks. Yet, here he was.. Standing in front of Sasuke like nothing had changed.

"Pretend that I'm not." Sasuke was pissed off, but still replied to Naruto's question.

The new customers did not sit at the B12 table, instead they had decided to join with Suigetsu and the others. Suigetsu patted the chair on his left side, telling Shikamaru to sit beside him, while Kiba was sitting beside Juugo. Naruto and Ino decided to take another chair so they both could join the game at the table.

  
Okay. Now there were three damn dogs, sitting in Sasuke's comfort zone. He hated it, he totally hated it. Suigetsu seemed to be getting along well with his new damn dog partner, Shikamaru. Yet, here he was, never going to get along with Naruto. Never in a million years.

 _There was no other choice besides getting win to this game. I should bear their smell and get focus._ Sasuke thought. 

"Alright! Ya damn cats and dogs. I'm gonna change up the cards to the more steamy ones. So be ready." Karin grinned while she attempeted to shuffle the cards in her drunken haze.

"Okay! First question is... Have you ever kissed anyone in this room?! Give the initial if you have." Karin asked.

Shikamaru,Juugo,Ino,Kiba and Karin didn't drink and they were all saying no. While on the other hand, Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu hadn't answered the question yet.

"It's.. S" Suigetsu told them annoyingly.

"Who? Shikamaru?" Karin asked.

"No you idiot.." Suigetsu scoffed.

"How bout ya' Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"It's S too." Sasuke flatly answered.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who suddenly grew surprised after he heard what Sasuke said. He thought that Sasuke might be bluffing but no, unfortunately not. His first wasn't Naruto. But since Karin didn't ask any further, he didn't need to explain.

 _So he decides to not answer, huh?_ Sasuke scoffed.

"My turn.. Let's see... What sex position are you best at?" Shikamaru asked and quickly gulped his wine, not wanting to answer.

"Missionary." Ino told them.

"Doggy maybe.." Kiba admitted.

"I'm a virgin. So I don't know." Juugo told them.

"Doggy" Naruto told them.

"Woman on top." Sasuke and Suigetsu said the same thing together.

"Damn you both are so aggresive. Meh, I'm not answering." Karin drank her wine.

As the question was done, it was Naruto's turn and he took the card and gulped. How should he say this... He was way to shy asking this in front of people, and embarrased to hear the truth from them.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Naruto asked to the group.

"Top.."Juugo and Shikamaru told them.

"Bottom" Karin,Suigetsu,Ino,Kiba responded to Naruto's question.

"Pass." Sasuke drank the wine again.

"Top." Naruto told them as he put the card back.

Naruto didn't see when Sasuke smirked at him.  
  
_That guy is actually a top? How can a girl be so satisfied with him?_ Sasuke thought of himself.

Kiba took the next card. This time, the question was a bit normal, and he read the card loud and clear in front of them which made other customers look at him, feeling disturbed by his voice.

  
"Eh.. What are two things you hate most?" Kiba asked.

"Being a personal alarm and then being late for work." Suigetsu clicked his tongue and directly glared at Sasuke.

"Dogs and heat." Sasuke deadpanned answered.

"Oh. And you can tell the reason" Kiba forgot to tell them.

"I hate dogs because of their smell, and I hate heats because all you can think about is cock every single day." Sasuke flatly answered which made Suigetsu,Karin and Ino laugh.

Naruto was surprised, this was a new thing for him, learning about Sasuke from this game. As the time went ahead, they all played until morning. 

* * *

2 A.M

Karin, Suigetsu and Ino were wasted. Sasuke smirked, knowing who was the winner. Yes, Sasuke and Juugo won the bet. Satisfied after the bet, Juugo decided to go home first which finally followed by Shikamaru and Kiba.

That meant Naruto and Sasuke were the only persons left who weren't wasted. Although Naruto swore that Sasuke's face was red from being drunk, but it seemed like he was still in control. 

"You do realize that we're the last ones, right?" Sasuke slowly circled the mouth of the glasswine with the tip of his left finger, resting his head on his right hand while lazily looking at Naruto.

Naruto gulped, he didn't expect Sasuke would be this..alluring? As Sasuke frowned and moved closer to Naruto, Naruto averted his gaze and looked in another direction.

Before Sasuke got tipsy, he would always remember to put his mask on after he took a drink of his liquor. But, this time.. He threw his mask away and didn't care about Naruto's scent.

"It seems like we're the only ones that haven't gotten wasted yet." Naruto told him, continuing to avert his gaze away.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Do you want to continue..or?"Naruto asked.

"Continue. I don't want to lose to someone like you." Sasuke scoffed.

As Naruto slid over the next card, and he asked Sasuke.

"Can you tell me more why you hate a dogs smell?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What kind of question card is that?" Sasuke frowned.

"All of the deck cards are empty.. All of us have been using them all earlier.. So I'm improvising." Naruto shrugged

Sasuke didn't want to answer and decided to drink his liquor. Naruto smiled. He knew that even though Sasuke was tipsy, he sure was stubborn.

As he finished his drink, Sasuke began to think before throwing a question to Naruto.

"How old are you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Right, this was the first time Sasuke had made a first attempt asking a dog how old he was. Although the company gave him access about Naruto's personal data, he didn't bother to read it. 

Naruto heard what Sasuke had asked, so he dug his biodata card from his wallet and gave it to Sasuke to read it. 

"Thirty? I didn't expect that." Sasuke smirked.

"How old did you think I was?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Thirty six" Sasuke deadpaned answered.

Knowing the answer, Naruto looked at the others, sleeping soundly. This might be the best for him to apologized about that night, and with that, Naruto leaned in and whisper to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"What for?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"For accidentally kissed you in that night." Naruto explained.

"That's not even a question." Sasuke scoffed.

"It's okay if you're not forgiving me though.. I can understand how you felt.." 

Naruto apologized sincerely to Sasuke. He had to admit that ever since that night, he never had a good sleep. Somehow, he felt guilty for not being able to apologize, and for Naruto, tonight was the best situation for him to do that.

Naruto didn't need Sasuke's answer. The only thing that made him content was apologizing. The results could wait.

Sasuke stared deeply into those blue eyes. He knew that Naruto apology was sincere; he could feel it with his own eyes.

_He really is apologizing....what a weird dog.._

But, Sasuke didn't say anything and waved his hand to Haku, who quickly walked towards him and asked what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke told him he wanted another champagne and wine for both of them.

Naruto smiled, it seemed like Sasuke was still wanting to continue this game. 

While waiting for Haku to return with the order, Sasuke stared at Naruto who was busy tapping on his phonescreen.

* * *

  
_**Don't forget to call a cab for Ino okay? I'm taking Kiba's home and he's peacefully asleep in his damn pajamas right now.** _

_**Anyway, don't get too drunk. From what I heard, Sasuke always wins when it comes to this game.** _

_**-Shikamaru** _

* * *

"You should go home before someone gets mad.." Sasuke told him.

"No, It's okay. I will continue to play.." Naruto immediately put his phone in his pants pocket.

A few minutes later, Haku returned to their table and put the liquor on the center of the table. It was finally Sasuke's turn to ask the question.

Thinking for a second, he thought about what kind of question should he ask him? Sasuke never had any interest with dog ever since THAT incident happened to him. But thanks to his tipsy state, his mouth was out of control.

"Taken or single?" Sasuke asked.

"Single" Naruto answered honestly.

"That's unusual for a supervisor like you" Sasuke smirked.

"I just haven't found the perfect one yet"  
Naruto shrugged.

It was Naruto's turn to ask, "What do you think about me?"

Sasuke fell silent, he didn't glance at Naruto. Sasuke poured the wine into his glass and gulped it.

_Nope, he's not gonna answer that._

"Why do you not hate cats?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Huh?" Naruto confused.

"You seem to act really nice towards both genes." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto was confused on how should he respond. Why should he feel hate towards cats? In fact, he felt like cats and dogs should live together in harmony..right?

"Because I love both of them." Naruto simply answered.

Sasuke eyes grew bigger, confused by what Naruto had just told him. Love? What the fuck was that word? Sasuke never put those words inside of his dictionary, ever.

"You're a weird dog." Sasuke shook his head, not able to believe what Naruto had just said.

"And, you're an interesting cat." Naruto gently smiled.

Final question, Naruto braced himself. He was wanting to ask Sasuke this for the past week.

"Can you consider us to being friends?" Naruto asked.

"No" Sasuke shut his eyes.

"There is no way?" 

"There might be a way. For instance, change your scent into a cat pheromone. Then I might reconsider your request." Sasuke joked.

Right, Sasuke was only bluffing. There was no way any dog or cat would drop their pride just to change their pheromones into the other. It was impossible. That was why he decided to tell that to him. 

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, took another sip of his wine and stood from his chair.   
Naruto wondered where Sasuke might be going, and he called out it before Sasuke got to the front door.

"You can take the win actually.." Naruto Told him.

"We're tied. I don't have anymore questions for you." 

Leaving all of his friends, Sasuke stared out the street and sighed as he walked to his apartment.

"That usuratonkachi." Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

Haku approached Naruto and asked if he wanted another champagne. Naruto refused and rubbed his head lightly, he did noy expect that Sasuke would say that.

"He's obviously trying to tolerate you." Haku told him out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha-san is a regular here. And I never once saw him sitting face to face with a dog for more than two minutes. You're the first one.." Haku smiled.

_I'm the first? No way._

"Thanks for telling me that.. Anyway, where is the bill?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha-san already paid for you all." Haku responded.

Naruto nodded and said Thank you to Haku. Really, he shouldn't have done that.. Next time, Naruto was determined that he would pay before Sasuke does. 

He guessed that he should call it a night and head home. But, before that.. He really should call cabs for his subordinates. They were all wasted.

* * *

Monday

The very first day, which was hated by every worker, And of course, Sasuke hated it too, he had always imagined that Sunday should be twenty four seven. Yeah, of course it was only in his imagination. His daydream was stopped immediately as Suigetsu punched his head.

When they arrived at the office, they both said goodbye and went into different rooms. 

Sasuke opened the door and was suprised that Naruto hadn't come in yet. Weird. He might say.  
Usually, Naruto was the first one to arrive.

_\--_   
_Is he sick because of the last saturday?_

_Yeah probably_

_Which mean it's "me" time. No mask for one day is a blessing. Sasuke sighed in relief._

_\--_

As he leisurely sat on his chair, hoping that Naruto wouldn't come in today, someone opened the door harshly startling Sasuke.

Damn his luck,

"Sorry, I'm late" Naruto told him while catching his breath although the shift didn't start for five more minutes.

Sasuke would hope that Naruto could just stay away from him at least five meters. He had enough smelling of his scent from last Saturday night.

Yet, something was different. Sasuke didn't smell any dog scent in Naruto's pheromones. It was more like a cat.

_No way.. Sasuke feared._

"Good morning, Uchiha-san" Naruto grinned.

"Y-yeah" Sasuke stuttered.

"I'm late because I had to wait for the effect of the medicine on my pheromones. How do I smell? Better?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me.." Sasuke's mouth gaped open.

"Yeah, I used cat pheromone medicine. You said that if I smell like a cat you would reconsider us to be friends.. Right?"

"Why would you go this far? You're just throwing away your pride as a dog!" Sasuke asked in disbelief. 

"Because I want to be friends with you, Uchiha-san" Naruto smiled sincerely.

Sasuke wasn't able to respond. He didn't know what to say. Naruto was willing to take a medicine just to get close to him? 

"You've got to be kidding me.." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

It was true after all. That past Saturday, as Sasuke stared at those blue eyes, he had a feeling that Naruto would be different than any other dogs he had met. Should he make an exception for Naruto? 

But, his instincts immediately tried to warn him to not let his guard down.

Yes, His instinct may forbid him, but his brain told him another, telling him that he should at least trust this guy a little.

Sasuke sighed. He should at least feel grateful because today Naruto didn't smell like dog. At the very least, he appreciated Naruto's effort that wasn't a bad idea..was it?

"Oh, and for your information.. From now on, I will always take my medicine so you don't have to bother wear your mask anymore.." Naruto laughed.

 _See? He is annoying.._ Sasuke's instincts told him.

While Naruto sat on his chair and started his work, Sasuke typed an email to Naruto. 

As Naruto computer rang indicating an email notification, Naruto read the email and smiled. It was from Sasuke.

* * *

_**\---** _

_**Call me Sasuke from now on. Drop the honorifics. I hate it.** _

_**\---** _

* * *

Sasuke felt like he had been stared at by Naruto. When he look back at him, Naruto smiled widely.

Irritated, Sasuke rose from his chair and went outside.

"I'm going to buy a coffee." Sasuke reasoned.

"Oh.. I want one too! Can you buy one for me, Sasuke?" Naruto called Sasuke's first name.

Sasuke flinched, not expecting that he would use his first name right now. He turned to face him and decided to give him a new nickname.

"Buy it by yourself, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

"Eh...but, I'm your supervisor.." Naruto pouted.

"And I'm not your servant." With that, Sasuke left.

Sasuke sighed and went outside. Yeah, he should probably buy two coffees or else his damn supervisor would be whiney as hell.

Unable to resist, Sasuke slowly smirked, unable to hold his laugh anymore.

"What a weird dog."

  
To be continued.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for everything! I'm surprised to see this story has reached into 1K hits! Hooray!
> 
> Okay, let me explain this things first before you read this chapter. Yesterday, I have fixed a little tiny bit correction at the previous chapter.
> 
> If you lost what has changed, here is the fresh summary that has happened in case you don't understand.
> 
> ***
> 
> Sasuke made a bet for Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu. And the bet was, to those for two people who got wasted while playing the game, would have to work the winner's assignment.
> 
> While in the bar, Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru went to their group. BUT, Sasuke only make a bet for only 4 of them (Karin,Juugo,Sasuke and Suigetsu). 
> 
> 2 A.M. Karin and Suigetsu wasted, which meant that they were lose from the bet. While Juugo, Kiba and shikamaru went home after that.
> 
> So, it meant that the bet was clear. Sasuke and Juugo was the winner.
> 
> And the last two people who still hadn't wasted was Sasuke and Naruto, right?
> 
> Naruto asked if Sasuke still want to continue the game or not (Sasuke never made any bet to naruto). And, Sasuke said yes as he said that he didn't want to lose to someone like Naruto.
> 
> Thus, the game ended tie because Sasuke decided to not ask anything to him.
> 
> The gist of the last game between Naruto and Sasuke was, Sasuke didn't want to lose by Naruto, so he kept drank, hoping that Naruto will lose. Yet, as the question went by, Sasuke decided to stop the game and left.
> 
> Let me know if you have a Q&A!
> 
> And of course! Beta'ed by Heartsns! Thank you so much!

Chapter V

It had been two weeks since Naruto took his medicine. You could say that Naruto succeeded to take a step closer to Sasuke. This had also affected Sasuke who slowly able to adapt not wearing a mask inside of their room since Naruto's pheromones was no longer a dog during work.

Indirectly, Sasuke had forgiven what Naruto did on the day he kissed him. He considered it was only a mistake, but thanks to that mistake he didn't drown in the fountain that night.

But things were getting a bit annoying sometimes. For example, when it came to lunch time, Naruto would always join with Sasuke at the cafeteria. Sasuke aware enough that Naruto's work was two times a lot than him, and that made Sasuke felt annoyed.

Especially after that bet, as Sasuke leisurely watching Suigetsu and Karin who suffered working on his assigment because of their defeat. Naruto felt bad with them and asked if he could help, Sasuke snapped and said "You have nothing to do with this, don't bother to help them and focus to your own job."   
And with that, Naruto smiled sheepishly and told them to keep up the good work and went back to his work.

"Why should you join a lunch with me while you have two works to do? You don't have to force yourself to get close to me, It's not like I will escape or something." Sasuke felt that Naruto was kinda forcing himself as Sasuke leisurely ate his lunch while speaking to him.

"W-well of course not, It's only a coincidence that I have some time to take a lunch so.. I thought joining you might be the best." Naruto stuttered.

"For two weeks? Naruto, you're such a bad liar." Sasuke scoffed but decided to ignore the previous thoughts about Naruto forcing himself. 

As they were eating their lunch, Suigetsu met both of them saying hello.

"Sup' Sasuke, Uzumaki-senpai. It's WAYYY too weird if this a reality, How come you become so friendly with Uzumaki-senpai? Didn't you say that you hate dogs?" Suigetsu cringed.

"I still hate dogs, but smell him before saying that to me. Dumbass." Sasuke told him as he pointed to Naruto.

Suigetsu did as he told, and in fact, he was surprised that Naruto was actually smelling like a cat. This was definitely a new thing for him, knowing that Sasuke's supervisor, was willing to take a cat pheromone medicine in order to get close to him. 

"This is a dream right?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"Unfortunately. No." Sasuke flatly answered.

"Is this has any connection about that bet we made on that Saturday?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're tied. I'm the one who decided to take a medicine." Naruto answered.

"To think that Uzumaki-senpai would actually be willing to do anything in order to be friends with the younger Uchiha is a damn miracle. Sasuke, don't tell me you'----" 

"Oh shut up and go away, Suigetsu." Sasuke shushed him.

"Sheesh.. Oh well. see you later, Sasuke, Uzumaki-senpai." Suigetsu waved his hand as he left.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't tell you to drop my honorifics did I?"

"Oh? Should I call you Uzumaki-senpai too then?" Sasuke teased him and quickly frowned, hating the idea for calling him that.

"No.. Actually, Naruto is better" Naruto laughed.

And the silent moment between them started. Naruto didn't know what he should do besides chewing his burger while secretly glancing at Sasuke who was eating his lunch.

Too busy with his staring, Naruto didn't realize that Sasuke had already finished his lunch. He continued to stare at Sasuke who rose from his bench and put his trash into a bin then went over the vending machine.

"Just hurry up and finish your lunch already. I'm done with my lunch." Sasuke clicked his tongue and put a cola on Naruto's table.

And with that, Sasuke left and went to the room to continue his work. As he left, Naruto slowly smiled. He knew that Sasuke was actually cared.

"What a tsundere." Naruto smirked.

* * *

Naruto was aware that Sasuke needed his comfort zone even though he had changed his pheromones into a cat. He was afraid that he might make Sasuke feel annoyed because of Naruto being persistent to be with him wherever he went. Yet, no matter how much Naruto tried to create a distance between them, it always failed.

* * *

  
**Flashback**

**7P.M**

  
_It was raining that day. Most of the workers already went home, except Sasuke. He had no choice but to wait for Suigetsu, who was still in a meeting. Suigetsu drives Sasuke and if was too bad Sasuke didn't have the car keys. Because if he did, he would have ditched Suigetsu._

_Sasuke sighed as he waited in the cafeteria holding his coffee. He really wanted to go home, give Peanuts dinner and soak himself in the bathtub. Yet, this damn rain and Suigetsu being held up didn't allow him to do so._

_Why didn't he just take a train to go home?_

_He would never usually go home using the train, as it was packed with all of the genes scents which made him sick. And not only that, the train sometimes got delayed thanks to this type of weather. So, that was a big no-no for Sasuke._

_"Sasuke? I thought you were leaving?" Naruto asked when he saw him at the cafeteria._

_"Suigetsu has the car keys and he's in the meeting right now." Sasuke answered._

_"I can give you a ride home if you want to.. What a coincidence that I have finished my work too."_

_"Huh? With you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, asking in disbelief._

_"Yeah why not?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke fell silent for a moment. Alone in the car with a dog. How should he put this, he wasn't sure if he should trust this guy. Sure they were only getting close for the past two weeks, but not that close. Okay, Sasuke admitted that he had gotten comfortable with Naruto around him, but.. Going home together with him?_

_Sasuke should really reconsider this again._

_Before he answered. Sasuke remembered the conversation he had with Itachi three days ago while on the phone._

* * *

_"Sasuke? How are things going with Naruto?" Itachi asked._

_"Getting worse thanks to you." Sasuke half lied._

_"Sasuke, haven't you recovered from your past? Believe me, You can trust this man, I have known him for a long time. He's a good guy."_

_"Yeah right. Whatever you say Nii-san." Sasuke told him unwillingly._

_"You do realize that I know you're lying?" Itachi smirked._

_"Oh please, you know that I never lied to you." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Oh well.. If you say so, I will ask Naruto about it instead. He's way more honest than you." Itachi slowly laughed._

_"Nii-san, if you ask about this to him. I will never forgive you. I hate his big mouth."_

_"Okay okay I won't. But, be sure to tell me if anything happens okay?" Itachi worried._

_"No" Sasuke hung up._

* * *

_Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes. It might actually help him overcome his past. Yes, it might be worth a shot._

_"Sure." Sasuke shortly answered._

_"Okay, wait at the outside lounge. I'll get the car out of the garage"_

_"Hn."_

_With that, Naruto left from the cafeteria and headed to the garage. While Sasuke slowly gulped his coffee and then threw the empty can into the trash can._

_"It might be worth a shot." Sasuke sighed as he left the room._

_\---_

_"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in confused, whils Sasuke stood outside of the car._

_"Nothing." Sasuke went inside of Naruto's car and didn't glance at Naruto._

_Along the way to Sasuke's flat, although Naruto didn't see it. Sasuke's fingers were trembling, he was scared. Scared about something that had happened in his past._

_"Does Suigetsu know that you're going home with me?"_

_"Hn." Sasuke shortly answered, unfocused to Naruto's question._

_"You seem..upset? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly._

_".." Sasuke didn't answer._

_Naruto knew it, He knew the time to ask and the time to be quiet when it came to Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't answer, it meant that Naruto shouldn't push any further questions. Naruto knew that Sasuke was hiding something, but he decided to not push it._

_"Thanks for driving me home." Sasuke told him as they were arriving at Sasuke's flat._

_"Yeah, no problem." Naruto smiled._

_**He IS different..** Sasuke thought._

_Before Sasuke stepped inside the lounge of his apartment, Sasuke heard Naruto's stomach growl. He stopped and looked at Naruto._

_"Oops sorry.. It seems like I'm hungry" Naruto sheepishly smiled._

_Again, Sasuke remembered what Itachi said to him._

_" **You can trust this man. I've known him for a long time. He's a good guy"**_

  
**_Itachi, should I really trust your word?_ ** _**I should at least give him a favor in return right? Tch, troublesome.** Sasuke thought again._

_"Wait here." Sasuke told Naruto._

_Naruto nodded in understanding, unsure of what Sasuke was doing, but he watched as Sasuke quickly went inside and took an elevator._

_Sasuke warmed a rice curry that Suigetsu's made for him that morning. It only took him three minutes to warm up the food, and he went down again to see Naruto._

_"What is this?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Eat it. Just consider it as my token of gratitude." Sasuke answered._

_"Geez, you don't have to be this kind Sasuke.. Thank you so much.." Naruto grinned_

_"Hn. Take care and good night."_

_"Good night. Sleep tight Sasuke." Naruto waved his hand._

_With that, Sasuke went back to his apartment and sighed._

_"Damn Canine." Sasuke groaned, which finally ended with a slight smile._

_\----_

_"Meow" Peanuts called out to him._

_"Sorry Peanuts, that damn supervisor of mine just got hungry. Are you hungry too?" Sasuke asked._

_"Meow.." Peanuts growled irritably._

_"Aww.. Are you jealous? Don't worry, He's a dog. You're the only one I love." Sasuke patted Peanuts head as he purred._

_"C'mon. Let's go eat then"_

* * *

_Wednesday._

_Suigetsu got sick and wasn't able to attend work today. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell Sasuke about it. Thanks to him, Sasuke didn't wake up on time for work._

_He was awakened by his mother who suddenly came to his apartment._

  
_"Sasuke, don't you work today? You're gonna be late!" Mikoto told him._

_"Suigetsu hasn't come.. So it means you're waking me up early.." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep, ignoring his mother._

_"You lazy ass, wake up!"_

_Yet, it was futile. Sasuke didn't budge a single bit from his bed. His mother sighed, maybe she should ignore him for a while and clean his living room first._

  
\---

**_Meanwhile, at the office._ **

**_"The number you've been calling is not active. Please try again later."_ **

_"Sasuke, You know that today is the meeting.. Why did you turn off your phone?" Naruto whispered to himself._

_As he stared at the clock, the meeting would be starting in thirty minutes. If Sasuke didn't attend this meeting today, Sasuke would be doomed because the one taking the lead of the meeting was Fugaku._

_Naruto rose from his chair, determined to pick up Sasuke before Fugaku killed him._

_He ran to the garage, quickly started his vechile and sped down the road._

* * *

_Never mind, he shouldn't have come after all. Sasuke never told him his own number room, Therefore Naruto had no idea which room he should knock on. Oh right, the front desk of course._

_Naruto hurriedly went to the front desk and asked._

_"Excuse me, which room Uchiha Sasuke resides?"_

_"I'm sorry. But this apartment is exclusively private. Do you have an identity card?"_

_"What identity card?" Naruto asked._

_"It's permission to enter the room for the person you have asked."_

_"No... I don't have it."_

_"I'm sorry but you cannot pass without the card." The recepsionist told him._

_Naruto sighed, the day had gotten worse. With this, he wasn't sure if Fugaku would even listen to him. Itachi was right, Sasuke really despised dogs. He even took an apartment which was exclusively private and only for cats. So if he had a permission card, he would be a damn lucky dog._

_Leaning against the wall, confused about what should he do next, unexpectedly, Mikoto met Naruto at the lounge._

_"Oh my? Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh.. Good morning Ma'am.. Please, just Naruto is fine.. I was actually intending to pick up someone.." Naruto nervously smiled._

_"In this place? Who might it be then?"_

_"Actually, it's your son.. Sasuke.."_

_\---_

_Sasuke couldn't sleep because of the noise_  
_which came from outside of his room. He grunted and rose from his bed, while rubbing his head. He had a hunch that his mother probably was still in his apartment. Really, why could his mother couldn't silent for a little bit and let her son had a good sleep._

_"Mom, for the hundredth time.. Can you please--" Sasuke's mouth gaped open, unable to speak his last sentence._

_"Oh? You're awake. What perfect timing. Naruto has come to pick you up." Mikoto smiled._

_"Why are you here?" Sasuke frowned._

_"I called you several times, yet your phone is off.." Naruto shrugged._

_"Really, what a fate for you both to be partners. And here I wanted to introduce Naruto-kun to you at Itachi's wedding." Mikoto laughed._

_"Mom. We're temporary partners. It's not fate. Blame Nii-san." Sasuke clicked his tongue as he tried to correct his mother sentence._

_"Wait? It is?" Mikoto was shocked as she looked at Naruto._

_"It is what it is." Naruto nodded._

_"Should I ask your father to make you both permanent partners? You both look great" Mikoto tapped her chin._

_"NO MOM." Sasuke shouted._

_"What are you waiting for then? Go on, take a shower before I kill you." Mikoto faking her laugh._

_"The meeting starts in twenty minutes." Naruto told him._

_"Damn" Sasuke rushed and quickly went to the bathroom._

_Right. He forgot that today he had a meeting with his father no less! If things went bad, his father could make him permanently stick with Naruto, which was damn bad, he didn't want to be paired with him forever. Three months was enough for him._

_It only took him five minutes to finish his bath and two minutes to dress. When he went to the living room, Naruto was the only person who was waiting for him._

_"Where's my mother?" Sasuke asked._

_"Oh.. She's left earlier.. Telling me that she has a thing to do.." Naruto answered._

_"Hn.." Sasuke nodded._

_Naruto fastened his step and went to the garage, while Sasuke was following him._

_"You sure you don't want to take a breakfast first?" Naruto asked._

_"Hn." Sasuke nodded._

* * *

_While in the car, on the way to the corp, Naruto gave Sasuke a permission card from Sasuke's apartment._

_"Your mother told me to keep it. But, I won't keep it without your permission. So, I'm giving it back to you." Naruto handed him the card._

_"..." Sasuke silently took the card._

_Again, it made him worried. Should he really trust this guy? Curiously, Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was focused on driving the car._

_His eyes sure are beautiful.. Sasuke thought._  
_Wait. Why Am I admiring him?_

  
_"Are you always this late before we became partners?"_

_"Not really." Sasuke lied._

_"Do you often sleep late?"_

_"Sometimes.." Sasuke listlessly answered._

_"Why?"_

_"No reason." Sasuke lied._

_Naruto grew worried, Sasuke knew that he couldn't hide the bag under his eyes to everyone. But, lying was the best option wasn't?_

* * *

_When they arrived at the office, they actually made it and were able to attend the meeting on time without Fugaku noticing any suspicious behaviours between them._

_After two hours, the meeting finally ended. Before Sasuke and Naruto left the room, they both had been called by Fugaku to come to his room._

_"Gentlemen.. I have an assignment for you both." Fugaku told them._

_"No need for formalities. Just get to the point." Sasuke scoffed._

_"Attitude. Sasuke." Fugaku glared._

_"Sasuke.. Chill out.." Naruto calmed him._

_"Good. Tomorrow I want you both to move into Namikaze CORP for a week and see the progress which we have discussed earlier on the meeting."_

_"A week? Only us?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow._

_"Indeed." Fugaku nodded._

_"Why us?" Sasuke clicked his tongue as he got annoyed._

_"Because Naruto is the son of Namikaze-san.. So he would be a perfect choice for checking the progress, and you, you sure haven't been there before, right? It's a good opportunity for seeing a new environments."_

_Sasuke fell silent. He didn't know what to do besides stare at his father._

_Naruto on the other hand, could sense an intent to kill that came from Sasuke. Naruto smiled nervously at Fugaku._

_Sasuke for now had no problem sticking with Naruto since his scent now smelled like a cat. But, one thing that had him annoyed was why must he move into Namikaze CORP? He hated adapting to a new enviroument and for only one week no less. He sure he wouldn't be able to adapt himself in the new environment._

_Fuck his life._

_After they both understood and left the room. Sasuke walked another direction from Naruto._

_He need to compose himself._

_Sasuke decided to go to the bathroom, he went to the washbasin and washed his face to cool his mind._

_He had no idea what kind of place Namikaze CORP was, if things were remain like this between him and Naruto, it would be troublesome. Because Naruto would be the only person he knew when they both once arrived there. Sasuke wouldn't know what kind of bullshit things happened in at place._

_"Naruto is the only hope." Sasuke sighed._

_Sasuke slowly opened both of his phones, and transffered Naruto's number from his work phone into his personal phone._

_Sasuke had two phones, his personal phone and his work phone. Once Sasuke returned to his flat, he often turned off his work phone. That would be why Naruto wasn't able to contact him earlier because Naruto called his work phone._

_He never shared his personal number to anyone besides his friends and family. So, saving a dog's number was his first time._

_As he pressed the green button, Sasuke waited for Naruto to pick up._

_"Hello?"_

_"This is my personal number. Call this number if my other number is off." Sasuke told him._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke felt annoyed and hung up the phone._

_He quickly renamed Naruto's profile number into 'Usuratonkachi' and turn off his phone._

_"He is so dense." Sasuke clicked his tongue._

_\---_

_Naruto's smiled and saved Sasuke's numbers name as **"Damn Feline".**_

_Naruto was screwed._

_"He's getting more interesting.." Naruto chuckled._

Thus, that was happened after the meeting had finished and they both were eating at the cafeteria in lunchtime.

* * *

Sasuke went to his office and worked to his laptop. Suddenly, he heard Naruto scents which slowly coming into the office.

Right, Sasuke hadn't told to Naruto about his true intention about giving him his personal phone numbers. 

"I might get lost once I arrive at your dad's company, so I will be in your care for a week." Sasuke told him.

Naruto didn't say anything. He smiled widely while Sasuke hid his blush.

"Stop smiling. Usuratonkachi."

"Sorry" Naruto apologized.

  
**_Yeah, maybe I could trust this guy a little. It won't be that bad right?_ **

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who give me review and kudos!
> 
> Tell me what are your thoughts for this chapter!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all of your kudos and comments back at the chapters! I really appreciate when you gave me a positive feedback! I hope you will like this chapter!
> 
> Feel free to tell what you feel after read this!
> 
> As always, Big love to HeartSnS who Beta'ed entire chapters! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6

_"Is it working?"_

_"Yes of course. His body began to react with our experiment"_

_"Will it work?"_

_"Even if it fails, he will not be able to return to normal."_

_"I see."_

_An evil chuckle was heard across the room while looking at an unmoving body. It was Sasuke, lying unconscious inside of that room._

_"He will be our success experiment."_

_"Correct."_

* * *

  
Thursday

Sasuke eyes jolted widely, awakened by those dreams. He looked at his digital clock in the drawer, it was 5 A.M. Two more hours before he went to the Namikaze CORP for a week. Recently, he always had the same dream, a nightmare to be exact. His insomnia was worsening these days, no wonder why the bags under his eyes got blacker than usual. 

Usually, when he had a nightmare, he usually drank alcohol. But, It would be bad if he drinks at this hour, he worried that it could affect him later at work.So, no. It would be better if he got up and took a quick shower, hoping that it would make him feel better.

Slowly, Sasuke rose from his bed and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

6.30 AM

Sasuke took his bath and prepared his breakfast alone. And he had to admit, this was his first time he made breakfast by himself. Usually, it would be Suigetsu who prepared it for him. 

Yeah, Thanks to his damn big brother, his usual daily routine was turned upside down. Sasuke ate whatever he had in the refrigerator, and it was a cereal. 

"Who cares, I'm eating it anyway." Sasuke shrugged to himself as he poured the cereal and milk into a bowl.

As he took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, he turned on his work phone in case someone was trying to contacthim.

Of course. Naruto messaged him, asking if Sasuke had awakened or not because he would pick him up at 7.

Sasuke clicked his tongue as he remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

_"I told you I can go by myself." Sasuke frowned as he complained to his father when he met him after lunch at the office room._

_"It would be the best if Naruto pick you up tomorrow. Namikaze CORP has a different protocol compared to us. And, in order for you to get in, you need Naruto as your guide."_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto who silently watched his father, Sasuke clicked his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Why can't you just tell your father that I will come as your partner?" Sasuke asked Naruto._

_"Well, It's not my dad's rule. The one who made the rules is Jiraiya.. My uncle, and he doesn't trust someone that easily."_

_"Okay fuck."_

_"Well then, I'll see you next week gentlemen." Fugaku excused himself._

* * *

Sasuke blankly stared at his phone, unsure how he should reply to Naruto. And yet, he decided to reply to it few seconds later.

* * *

  
**_Naruto : Morning, Sasuke. You awake? I will pick you up at 7 and wait outside, take your time okay? {6.30 A.M}_ **

**_Sasuke: Morning. Okay. {6.31 A.M}_ **

**_Naruto: Have you eaten yet? {6.32 A.M}_ **

**_Sasuke: I'm literally eating my cereal while reading your chat,dobe. {6.33 A.M}_ **

**_Naruto: Cereal? {6.33 A.M}_ **

**_Sasuke: Shut up. {6.35 A.M}_ **

* * *

Sasuke puts his phone on the counter and continued to eat his cereal, not bothering to see the new message Naruto sent to him.

After he finished, Sasuke quickly packed his things. He opened his drawer, and took out a bottle of medicine. 

"Should I bring this?" Sasuke muttered.

He remembered what Shisui told him back then, after that incident that happened to him.

* * *

_"If things keep happening often, consume this. One pill per day and It will make you feel better. Stop consuming the pill if you already feel better." Shisui told him as he gave the medicine to Sasuke._

_"What if things get uncontrolled?" Sasuke asked._

_"Two pills."_

_"Sure. Thanks Doc" Sasuke sarcastically told him._

_"It's my job after all." Shisui shrugged._

* * *

"I should really bring this. Who knows something could happen.." Sasuke muttered as he put the bottle of medicine and some of sleep pills in his bag. Not to forget, he also brought his mask for himself to wear later at the CORP.

As time went by, the clock showed for 7 A.M, indicating Sasuke should go and wait outside for Naruto.

* * *

Great, he was annoyingly on time. Naruto was waiting for him outside and playing with his phone. As Sasuke slowly reached him, Naruto looked at him and waved at Sasuke which made his heart skip a beat. 

_Why the heck he did feel this way?_

"Good morning," Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Thus, they went inside of the car and left the apartment.

* * *

"Here, cereal won't do for a grownup." Naruto gave him a sandwich.

"For your information, you're older than I am, so you better be quiet old man," Sasuke responded as he took the sandwich.

Naruto chuckled and secretly stared at Sasuke who carefully ate the sandwich.  
Naruto worried, it seemed like Sasuke didn't have a good sleep at all. The bags under his eyes were blacker than usual.

"After eating the sandwich, it's okay for you to sleep for a while Sasuke. It will take a while for us to reach the CORP."

Sasuke fell silent, he had to admit that he had been suffering from insomnia these past few days thanks to that reoccuring dream. He really wanted to sleep, with Naruto's scent lingering over him, somehow, Sasuke felt relaxed. The citrus scent of Naruto was able to calm him down a little. 

As Sasuke finished eating the sandwich, he stared at Naruto.

"I'm going to nap for a while. Wake me up after we arrive." Sasuke told Naruto, sounding defeated and unable to stay awake any longer.

"Sure." Naruto nodded.

Slowly, Sasuke shut his eyes while leaning his head to the passenger window. Naruto, on the other hand, glancing at Sasuke who beautifully slept beside him.

He admired Sasuke. Yet, he knew that he couldn't say that because Sasuke would obviously reject him. 

He thought at least, for now, it was better like this than nothing at all. He should be happy because being able to get this close to Sasuke was a miracle. As he focused on driving, he remembered the call from Itachi yesterday.

* * *

_"Hello? Naruto?" Itachi called._

_"Itachi, how is it going with your honeymoon?" Naruto asked._

_"Things are okay here.. How about you? Get any progress with your work and Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah.. You could say that." Naruto rubbed his head._

_"Did he bite?" Itachi smirked._

_"Oh, yeah, he did. He even scratched me too. But, don't worry.. Things around here are getting better between us." Naruto chuckled._

_"Is that so? That's a relief then." Itachi smiled._

_"Oh yeah, your father transferred us into my CORP for a week starting tomorrow. Somehow, I feel like Sasuke is feeling uneasy after your father told us that." Naruto worried._

_"He is?" Itachi slightly raised his voice, unexpected to hear what Naruto said._

_"Yeah" Naruto nodded._

_Itachi fell silent for a bit, why didn't Sasuke tell him about this? Would Sasuke be alright? Their father didn't know about Sasuke's past, so it would make sense if things happened like this while Itachi wasn't around._

_"Itachi? You there?" Naruto asked._

_"Huh. Oh, yeah.. Sorry.. Listen, Naruto. Can I ask you a favor?" Itachi asked._

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"You see, Sasuke isn't quite able to adapt to a new environment. Can I ask a favor that you keep an eye out for him? He is.. a bit uncontrollable if things got bad" Itachi reasoned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That is what I mean. I don't want to make a bad reputation for you and your CORP. So it's better for you to keep watching him."_

_"Is there any secrets you're hiding from me, Itachi?" Naruto asked._

_"I will tell you once I get back."_

_"You better tell me about him or I will sulk" Naruto pouted._

_"Sure. Thank you Naruto, I entrust this to you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, it was strange for Itachi to tell him that. This was the first time for Itachi to entrust something to Naruto. And because of that, he would keep his word._

_"Okay. I will."_

_"Seems like Izumi calling me, I will call you again later Naruto. Thanks."_

_Itachi hung up. While Naruto blankly stared at his phone._

_"Sasuke."_

* * *

  
Naruto came back to reality when a car horn went ofd and made him focus to drive his car. Afraid to awake Sasuke, he silently checking on Sasuke who thankfully still sleeping soundly.

"Has something happened to you?" Naruto whispered.

Slowly, Naruto took a blanket behind his chair and covered Sasuke's body. Naruto smiled tenderly and touched Sasuke's cheek gently.

"Cute feline" Naruto slowly chuckled.

* * *

"Sasuke, we're almost there. Wake up now," Naruto called out.

Sasuke curled his brows and opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised to see the scenery around him had changed. It was not in the city like the Uchiha's. Trees and bushes were on either side of the road. It was almost like a garden, a massive large garden. 

"Are we on the right road?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Namikaze CORP tends to be greener.. So the architect creates something crazy and here they are. You like it?" Naruto asked.

"It's.. Beautiful.." Sasuke responded in a low voice.

"Glad you like it." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Naruto parked the car while Sasuke put his mask on. They both went inside of the company, and the security in Namikaze somehow looked more strict rather than Uchiha.

"Your ID please." The security asked.

"012607" As Naruto put his ID to the desk.

"Halt, who is this?"

"This is my partner." Naruto told the security.

"I'm very sorry Sir, but your partner needs to be inspect first before getting in. Jiraiya-san's rules." 

"No, I will face him instead. He knows me."

"If you say so. Please come this way." The security led him.

"Sasuke, I have to fill some paperwork in the security office about you. Will you wait here?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

As Naruto went in another direction, leaving Sasuke behind. He sat on the nearest chair, hoping that Naruto wouldn't take too long at the security office. Sasuke checked his phone, there was a private message from Suigetsu

* * *

_**Suigetsu : How are things going there?** _

_**Sasuke : Not sure, We've just got here earlier before you chat me.** _

_**Suigetsu : Okayyy? Watch out from dogs, wear mask, and don't let your guard down Sas.** _

_**Sasuke : Already have been.. I will contact you later after lunch. See you.** _

_**Suigetsu : Sure. Don't forget to take a photo of your office later, I heard that Namikaze office room is awesome!** _

_**Sasuke : Yeah yeah** _

* * *

As Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket, there were two man approached him. One with blond long hair and the other one wide grayish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair.

"Well well, looky here? A new guy?" The blond guy asked.

".." Sasuke didn't respond

"Is he mute? The fucks with that attitude?" The blond sounded annoyed.

"Cut it out you idiot." The red hair stopped the blond.

"Can't you see he's acting like a shit, Sasori? And what's more, he's a cat. What the fuck are you, feline, doing here?" The blond challenging Sasuke.

"What a surprise to see a dog who can't shut his mouth." Sasuke smirked.

"What did you just say?!" The blond fumed.

The blond already prepared his fist, wanting to punch Sasuke right into his face. While Sasuke was also ready to fight back with his claws, as he knew that he was threatened by a dog.

"Stop it. Deidara." Came a voice from behind them.

Deidara stopped, he quickly looked at the source of that voice. It was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Deidara shocked.

"Hm? You're back, unusual.." Sasori hummed.

"Yeah I'm back. But, before that. Could you please stop doing that to him?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who was clearly pissed at Deidara.

"Huh? Why? He's a cat, Naruto!" Deidara scoffed.

"No matter if he's a cat or dog, he's my partner, Deidara. So, back off." Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red, indicating he was angry.

Deidara stopped his act, Naruto's strong aura filled inside of the hall. Which made Deidara flinched, unable to respond.

"Come on, idiot. We've got a job to do." Sasori punched Deidara as he went back to reality.

Deidara silently followed Sasori and went in another direction, while Sasuke shortened his claws and watched Naruto approach him.

"Sorry for the wait, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Sasuke frowned.

"Jiraiya already printed out a new ID card for you. Here" Naruto handed the ID to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the ID card and asked Naruto where to go next.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had to meet with Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato before started their work. Thus, they both went to the elevator, pressed the button for the top floor of and waited.

Silence filled the elevator, yet, Naruto decided to break it and initiated the conversation between them.

"Earlier, the two guys you met were Sasori and Deidara. Sorry if their attitude annoyed you, but they are working well in this company."

"Hn.." Sasuke nodded.

_He's hiding something._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Is..there anything you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not." Sasuke answered quickly.

"There's no need to be anxious, Sasuke. I will be here with you. I won't let anyone harass or hurt you at the office." Naruto smiled.

"You just let that blond guy off who picked a fight me." Sasuke scoffed.

"At least, I'm able to stop it." Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"Technically, I can protect myself. So, no thank you." Sasuke rejected Naruto's offer.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the elevator made a 'ding' sound. They finally arrived at the highest room, The Presidential Room.

Naruto knocked on the door politely and led Sasuke inside when he heard someone telling him to come in.

"Ah, Naruto.. It's good to see you son, How are you?" Minato smiled.

"I've been doing okay dad, don't worry.. Things are under control."

Damn, what a strong scent. Sasuke cringed when he smelled the scent of Naruto's father, although he was wearing his mask.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"Correct. Nice to meet you, Sir. We've transferred here for a week because My Father request us to do so." Sasuke nodded.

"I know, my Assistant already told me that. Unfortunately, I'm afraid you two cannot be in the same room because Naruto already has his own with his assistant." Minato told him.

"No problem, Sir. I can manage things by myself." Sasuke flatly answered, knowing that it was not a problem at all.

"Is that so? Very well, There is one room that still has one desk empty. If I'm not mistaken, Room 505 is your place, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you Sir." Sasuke excused himself and left the room.

"By the way, Uchiha-san. Why would you use a mask indoors?"

_Damn. If Sasuke told the truth, about him despising dogs smell, it would be impolite._   
_He should find a reason, but, what kind of reason?!_

"Oh, he's having an allergic reaction against the cold weather Dad.. The weather recently got colder than usual hasn't it?" Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, why the fuck did he cover him? Sasuke stuttered a bit, unsure of what he should say next after Naruto covered him.

"Oh? I think so, Is that true Uchiha-san?"

"Y-yeah, He is right.." Sasuke blinked his eyes twice, hoping that Naruto's father would buy Naruto's lie.

"Oh my, look at the hour. Come on, We've got a job to do. I'll see you later Dad." Naruto waved his hand as Sasuke followed behind him.

Thus, Minato stood in the now empty room, rubbing his chin and muttering, "This is new..why would Naruto changes his scent into a cat?".  
That question remained in Minato's brain as he tried to figure out the answer.  
"I should ask about this to him later" He smiled and decided to continue his work.

* * *

As they escalated down from the elevator, Naruto asked.

"Are you sure you gonna be alright? My room is one step above you."

"Hn." Sasuke told him.

"Call me if something happens okay?"

"As I said, I can protect myself Naruto." Sasuke slightly frowned.

The elevator rang its ding sound, indicating Naruto's floor and once again, Naruto comforted him.

"Take care okay?" Naruto slightly touched Sasuke's shoulder as he left the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, Sasuke eyes saddened.

"What do you know about me" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

When the elevator opened, Sasuke searched for room 505. He hoped that his co-workers would be a cat. 

Sasuke slowly knocked and opened the door,hoping someone would notice that he came in.

"Excuse me." 

"Oh my, you must be the new guy who transferred here for the week. Welcome to room 505. My name is Hyuga Hinata. You?" Sasuke was greeted by a young female with a purple hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Great to know! Since we are both cats we should get along okay?"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

At least, he got a cat co-worker. Somehow he felt relief to take his mask off. Sasuke sat on his desk and turned on his laptop, he then asked Hinata.

"Hyuga-san, what is my assignment for today?"

"Oh, your assignment will be here soon. Someone will send it over.."

**Knock. Knock.**

"Speak of the devil, here come your assignment." Hinata clapped her hands.

"Hinata, You there?" a familiar voice came through inside of the room.

"It's you again." Sasuke frowned.

"And What exactly are you doing here?" Deidara annoyed.

"Don't be like that, Dei. Sorry, he often has a sour mood when he meets a new cat."

"Well, one thing for certain is, I will always hate him until he gets out from this place."

"What a surprise, I hate you too and can't wait until your boss kicks you out." Sasuke smirked.

The hate staring contest continued until Hinata stopped them. Deidara sighed and carelessly threw the bunch of papers directly at Sasuke.

"That is your assignment. Good luck with your first day, mother fucker." Deidara left.

"Don't take it too personally. Deidara is always like that." Hinata cheered him up.

Sasuke only nodded in agreement, he didn't really care about what happened and chose to work on his assignment instead.

* * *

As time goes by, Deidara came again to their room, bringing more paper which, this time, thrice a lot than before. Deidara scoffed and left. Sasuke sighed, and began to fire up. After all, He hated to lose.

"Let's do this mother fucker." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Deidara's office.

"You seem happy to bully him." Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"Very. Serves him right for being annoying, like shit."

"Well, you don't have to make his assignment three times more than others you know." Sasori shrugged.

"My job is to give the workers an assignment, I can do whatever I want. Besides, Naruto is the one who chose me to do so. I'm his assistant in this place after all." Deidara waggled his hair.

"From what I heard, That new guy is Naruto's partner for the time being."

"Oh really? Then l will make him to enjoy this place. A LOT." Deidara devilishly chuckled.

"What a pain." Sasori shook his head, ignoring what Deidara said.

* * *

It was almost lunch time, Naruto finished with his first assignment and decided to go outside to meet Sasuke, hoping that he already finished too.

Looking at him as a fast worker, an assignment like this should be a cinch for him. Naruto was sure that Sasuke had already finished.

While on his way to the elevator, he met Deidara.

"Naru, you done?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the cafeteria.. How about you?"

"As expected for you. I'm also done too. Hey, want to have a lunch together?"

"Oh, you can go ahead first.. I want to go to Sasuke's room." Naruto told him.

"That kitty cat? Naruto, there's no way he has already finished. I doubt it."

"Well, he's a fast worker. More faster than I am in fact. But, I just want to make sure he's alright."

"He's not a damn kid. Naru" Deidara frowned, feeling annoyed about how much Naruto talked about Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got inside the elevator with Deidara. Naruto pressed Sasuke's floor and waited. 

Suddenly, Deidara hugged him.

"I miss you, Naru.." Deidara softly smiled.

"Yeah, I miss you too." Naruto hugged him back and quickly released Deidara's hand from him.

Deidara frowned, why would Naruto suddenly get so cold to him? He hadn't been like this before, yet, why? Had something changed him? What more, he smelled like a cat. What the heck happened to him?!

_**Ding.** _

Naruto got out of the elevator and headed to room 505. Deidara clicked his tongue, but decided to follow him instead.

"Oh? Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"Hi Hinata. Is Sasuke inside?"

"Yeah he is. I'm off to the reference room, see you later." Hinata excused herself.

* * *

Sasuke unconsciously had been staring at himself in the mirror. No matter how much he had already washed his face, he wasn't able to control his fear. Sasuke slowly dug the bottle of medicine from his pocket, staring at it intently.

_Was it okay if he didn't drink the medicine?_

Yet, those words from Shisui made him remember again.

* * *

**_"Don't even think about not eating that medicine if you feel those emotions again. It's very hard to make you conscious again, you know?"_ **

* * *

Sasuke shook his head and decided to take one pill from the bottle. Without hesitation, he gulped it.

After he swallowed the medicine, he sighed, hoping that the cafeteria wasn't pack with dogs.

* * *

"Sasuke? You here?" Naruto called him.

As Naruto searched for his presence,Sasuke went out from the bathroom and Naruto saw he held a bottle of medicine.

"Are you okay?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, hiding his medicine quickly inside of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you have already finished with your assignment."

"Don't worry. Everything is finished." Sasuke told him.

"What?! All of them?! You serious you don't miss a single thing?" Deidara shocked.

"If you don't believe me, check it yourself." Sasuke quickly put his mask on, knowing that Deidara was there too.

"Cool. Want to grab lunch?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and went outside first, leaving Naruto behind.

"See? I told you he's a fast worker." Naruto laughed and went outside, leaving Deidara while gaping his mouth open.

Deidara gritted his teeth, so the person who had changed Naruto was Sasuke. No wonder his scent was also like a cat. 

He would take a revenge. He despised cat, especially Sasuke. He wouldn't let anyone have Naruto.

"You will regret this. You shit feline."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter always available! Follow me if you interested! :)  
> [@Everyuichi](https://mobile.twitter.com/everyuichi)


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Before you read, this chapter hasn't beta by HeartSnS so bear with my grammar for a bit.
> 
> There's also a few things I should tell to you after you finish read this chapter.

Chapter 7

_"Naruto? It's great to see you. What business are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked._

_"Oh, Fugaku-san decided to transfer us here for a week to see the new project."_

_"Us?"_

_"My temporary partner, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto explained._

_"And you do know the rules right?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows._

_"I do. But I will only give you his data background only. No need for him to go here."_

_"You do know that you're breaking the rules right?"_

_"He's not fond of dogs. That's why I replacing him. If anything happens inside this company while he's here, I will take the responsibility." Naruto firmly answered._

_"Huh, This is the first time I see you getting so fire up talking about someone. Even more, what's with the sudden change of your scent? Get any interest with feline?" Jiraiya teased._

_"Sasuke's hate dogs smell. I decide to change my scent." Naruto smiled._

_"Is that so? Well, if anything bad happens that involving him, I will drag your tie to this place. Anyway I'm taking his ID. Will print the new one." Jiraiya told Naruto as he printed the new ID for Sasuke._

_"Sure thing. Thanks Uncle."_

_"No prob"_

_As Naruto took the ID from Jiraiya's hand and went outside, Jiraiya smirked in amusement._

_"Seems like someone is falling in love." Jiraiya smiled._

* * *

Sasuke would never expect it, the cafeteria was packed with both cats and dogs. But, mostly dogs filled the area. Thank goodness he had drunk his medicine before he got here. But somehow he still felt uneasy with the crowd especially along with dogs. He should really ate in another place.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, not looking at Naruto and went ahead to the counter.

"What can I get to you, dear?" A cafeteria woman asked Sasuke.

"Do you have Grilled eel?" Sasuke asked.

Hearing that, Deidara laughed at him. 

"Grilled eel? At this place? Dude, you're in the wrong place, there's no way a cafeteria in this company serves that!" Deidara laughed.

"Fortunately, in Uchiha company, they served it." Naruto on the other hand, frowned while looking at Deidara who still laughing at Sasuke. 

Deidara was right, there was no such kind of that Menu exist in that place. Uchiha company usually served something traditional which Sasuke liked it. Yet in this company, they rather to serve a modern dish. Sasuke didn't react anything after Deidara said that. Instead, he took another menu.

"I'll take B menu." Sasuke told the cafeteria woman.

"Sure, coming right up."

A few minutes later, the cafeteria woman brought what Sasuke order. Sasuke paid the bill and carefuly brought the food tray. 

As he looked around him and didn't find any great place to sit, his face become sour.  
He quickly glanced to Naruto and told him coldly.

"You can eat here with that guy, I'll find a better place." Sasuke frowned as he left glaring at Deidara.

"Wait, Sasuke." Naruto tried to stop him.

"Naru, your order." Deidara pointed to the cafeteria woman.

Naruto looked and didn't have a choice besides to order. He should really find Sasuke before something might happened to him. There was a lot of place he didn't know, and a lot of dogs roaming over the company.

"You order first, I will catch up." Naruto told to Deidara as he quickly dashed through the cafeteria to find Sasuke.

Deidara however, sulked and pouted. He would take a revenge later after he ate his lunch.

* * *

"Where is he?" Naruto asked in worry as he went to the hall.

Not only a fast worker, it seemed Sasuke had another ability which a speed escapers. Naruto had to admit that he was really great at escape that quickly. Naruto was confused and didn't able to smell any scents of Sasuke. He sighed, should he make a call? 

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke's number and waited until he answered it.

_**The number you're calling is busy. Please try again later.** _

"Damn." Naruto clicked his tongue.

Naruto gave up, he would probably meet Sasuke later after lunch. He hoped that Sasuke would be okay.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Sasuke was confused, where was the better place for him to eat his lunch. Should he ate in his office room instead? Hinata wouldn't mind right?

As he thought about the plan, talked about the devil, Hinata approached him.

"Uchiha-san? What are you doing holding that food tray?" Hinata asked.

"I'm searching a better place to eat where no dogs around." Sasuke admit.

"What a perfect time, I also brought my lunch too. Shall we eat together? I know the good place for us to eat!" Hinata smiled.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

Thanks to Hinata, Sasuke able to find a place for him to eat peacefully without any dogs interrupt him. It was a small garden that wasn't crowded which at least better than Cafeteria. As they both started to eat, Sasuke ate his rice curry while Hinata ate her lunch from her bento box.  
From every menu Sasuke had seen, the dessert in that cafeteria almost had the same thing.  
To be honest, Sasuke hated the dessert they made. Everything were sweet such as cupcakes, muffins, cookies and anything that contain sugar. 

"Do you like muffins, Hyuga-san?"

"I do.. Why?" Hinata stopped her eating.

"Here, for you. I'm not the fans of sweet." Sasuke told her.

"Is that so? Thank you so much! Anyway, Uchiha-san. Is there any reason why you hate that dogs so much?" Hinata innocently asked.

"I hate their smell. That's all." Sasuke admitted although it was half a lie.

"Is that mean that you're hate Uzumaki-san's smell?"

"Not really." Sasuke muttered but still able to hear by Hinata.

"Then again, it's so strange for Uzumaki-san changes his scents for a sudden. When he was here back then, I've never smelled him like a cat. This is the first time." Hinata tapped her chin.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

"It is. The way he looked at you also different. I mean, in a good way. But it's only my opinion! Not to worry about." Hinata laughed a bit.

"How about that blond guy who despised me? I found he's rather special than I do." Sasuke distracted the conversation.

"Oh? You mean Deidara? He's... Uzumaki-san assistant. You can say that he's pretty special. But I've never once seen Uzumaki-san looked at him the way he looked at you.. He's giving you a different vibe in my cat's instinct. Haven't you noticed?" Hinata asked.

"No" Sasuke shortly answered.

"I see" Hinata tried to push another question to Sasuke but stopped right away because Sasuke making a sour face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just the curry I hate." Sasuke frowned while munched his food.

"Why you didn't buy another food?"

"Because there isn't any food that I like. This is the the better, although I still don't like it." Sasuke told her.

"What food do you like then?"

"Grilled eel. Anything fish is fine actually. I've never bored eating them." Sasuke deadpan answered.

"I think cat's nature never change huh? Me too" Hinata giggled.

Thus, they both had a wonderful lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cafeteria.

"What is your relationship with him, Naru?" Deidara asked.

"Who?"

"That feline." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you mean Sasuke? He's my partner in Uchiha's CORP." Naruto told him while munched his food.

"Just.. Partner in work?" Deidara curiously asked.

"Um Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Lie. Why would you willing to change your scent into a cat? That's just throwing away your pride!" Deidara scoffed.

"..." Naruto frowned, unable to answer.

Deidara was right. He didn't think twice for drank his medicine. For a logical reason, he could just tell Deidara that Itachi, Sasuke's older brother asked him to be his temporary partner. But, that didn't mean that he had to change his scent right? Maybe he was taking an overstep? 

**_For what he changed his scent to? For Sasuke. But, why would he go this far?_ **

**_But at least, as long as Sasuke didn't hate it, the reward was worth it._ **

"Naru are you listening?" Deidara pouted.

"Sorry. I am." Naruto nodded listlessly.

"You haven't answered my question." Deidara frowned.

"I think---"

"Oh? Naruto, you're here?" 

"Hi Temari." Naruto smiled.

"That'a unusual for you to come back here. What's up?"

Naruto told everything about him and his partner being transferred here for a week. Temari was Shikamaru's wife, they both met at a certain bar called "Blue Orchid". Naruto didn't pry to ask a about how they were finally became official, the first reason was because Temari scared him sometimes. Everytime he saw at Temari who went drank, she would scold everyone who neared her. That was why she was scary from Naruto's opinion. Although she was scary, at least she was easy to cooperate when it come to work.

"Anyway, how's Shikamaru's doing over there? I hope he didn't trouble you." Temari laughed.

"Oh no. He didn't. In fact, he's working well." Naruto laughed in respond.

"Is that so? Glad to hear. Say, I heard you have a new partner? Where is the new partner?" Temari asked.

"Only for a temporary. Itachi has been taking his day off for honeymoon. Anyway, it's "He", he's Itachi's little brother."

Interesting. Deidara smirked in amusement.

"Well, I hope you both have a great time. Anyway, lunch time almost over. See you soon Naruto, Deidara"

"Yeah see you." Naruto nodded and waved his hand.

"I'll see you later, I'm finished eating my lunch." Deidara excused himself.

So that Feline was Itachi's little brother? What a coincidence, he hated Itachi's too. Or should he say, that he hated all Uchiha's?   
Whatever it was, Deidara already had a plan for a revenge.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata went back to their room and decided to start with their new assignment. This time, Deidara hadn't come to their room and sent an email to their laptop instead.

Deidara had a different plan, he chose to send an email for their assignments. So no one would know about how much Sasuke's assignments because each staff had to log in to their own portal for submit the assignments.

Each staff had a different assignments depended on what skill they had, Sasuke on the other hand always focused on his financial job which he liked it. He loved to make a plan and advantage whether the company should execute their money for bought something useful or not. His job as a financial employee made a huge success for Uchiha's company. 

And yet, for this point, Namikaze company had a lot of things he should fix. He probably should tell this later to Naruto about this.

But, one thing that annoyed Sasuke was, why would Deidara also gave him another assignments which wasn't for him? Not only financial assignment but also a marketting assignment.

Of course he could do it, it was easy for him. But why the heck Deidara gave him two things?!

Sasuke clicked his tongue, he wanted to complain but he should never made any embarrasment or else Uchiha's CORP pride would fall.

As Sasuke scrolled the page, he read there was a small message from Deidara.

**_"Don't you dare take him from me."_ **

_Huh? Who?_ Sasuke asked to himself.

Didn't want to think any further about Deidara's message, Sasuke began to work with his assignment and deleted the message that Deidara had been sent earlier.

* * *

Usually, after all of employee received a message from Deidara, they had to click an "Already received" button to make sure they had gotten the message. Yet, Sasuke didn't do that.

Hence, felt annoyed by not receiving any notification from Sasuke, Deidara decided to check out his room and made sure to click the button.

"Oi, why you haven't clicked the received button after got my message?" Deidara clicked his tongue while looked at Sasuke who didn't pay attention to him.

"Do I have to? Looks unimportant to me." Sasuke flatly answered but decided to click the received button anyway.

"What is your relationship with him?" Deidara still unsatisfied with his curiosity, asking another question about Naruto and him.

"Is it really that important to you compare with this assignment?" Sasuke clicked his tongue, feeling annoyed by Deidara's presence.

"Listen here, you shit feline. Just because you're working with him right now, it doesn't mean that you're protected by him." 

"I can protect myself, Thank you very much." Sasuke took a headphone from his bag and began to ignore Deidara by playing a music loudly.

Irritated by Sasuke's behavior, Deidara left the room with a grumble voice could be heard by Hinata as they both were passing by. While on the other hand, Sasuke decided to work overtime and finished the damn assignment quickly.

* * *

22.32 P.M

"Thank you so much for your hardworking today, Naruto." Minato smiled as he waved his hand to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow dad."

"Also, It's better for you not staying at the hotel. I've asked Mr. Charles to prepare one villa for you." Minato laughed as he threw a key to Naruto.

"Thanks dad!" Naruto grinned and left the room.

Hoping that Sasuke already finished his assignment, he quickly ran to the elevator and went to his room. Before he wanted to go inside, Hinata surprised to see Naruto was standing in front of him.

"Oh, Sasuke-san hasn't finished his job yet. He said that he want to take an overtime." Hinata told to Naruto.

"Overtime? Strange, isn't the assignment shouldn't be that hard?" 

"It is, but Sasuke-san said that he received a double assignment which he didn't tell me. Also, it's better if you don't bother him. He seems in the bad mood." Hinata whispered to him.

"I see. Thank you Hinata." Naruto thanked him as he saw Hinata nodded and went home first.

* * *

23.12 P.M

Sasuke's assignment was finally over. What a bad day for him, thanks to that shit canine Deidara.

He quickly turned off his laptop and went outside, hoping that every dogs in the department already left.

First thing first, he should really reserved a hotel for a night. He was sure that Naruto probably already left, so he shouldn't rely on him. After all, he could protect himself from any dogs.

As he went to the outside of the department, he saw one familiar car still parked in the outside, damn shit. It was Naruto's car.

"What the fuck is his car doing in here?" Sasuke squinted his eyes and surprised immediately when his phone rang sp suddenly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, it was Naruto who called him. Clicking his tongue, he decided to answer it.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You've done? I have been waiting for you, Sasuke." 

"You don't have to. I can go home by myself." Sasuke's face became sour.

"Um, I'm still waiting for you to come in. I'm inside of the car you know.." 

After Naruto had said that, Sasuke could hear him gave his car's horn sound for telling Sasuke to get in.

Although he didn't want to, Sasuke gave up and approached Naruto's car to get in.

"All set?" Naruto asked.

"Just shut up and drive." Sasuke coldly answered.

Along the way, Sasuke never thought that Naruto would actually go to the villa instead of hotel. Naruto explained to him that it was his father idea, Sasuke on the other hand was only hummed in response.

As they both went ahead to the villa, Sasuke never thought that the table inside was full of fish dish.

"H-how did you?" Sasuke asked in stuttered.

"Hinata told me about it. You must be hungry right? Come on eat." Naruto invited him in.

Again, Sasuke never expected Naruto would be this kind to him. Naruto never failed to surprise him out. 

Thanks to him, all of the bad moods he had felt earlier was lifted like a thin air.

Sasuke enjoyed the food, slightly smiling as Naruto was being focused to look at Sasuke.

"Why don't you eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto hid his blush and began to eat his food.

"Really, you shouldn't order this much of food just to make my mood better." Sasuke smirked, slightly amazed by Naruto's initiative.

"Well, at least you're happy now, right? I didn't see you smile back in the office earlier. So I guess this kind of surprise will get your moods back."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled a bit.

Naruto stopped to eat as he heard Sasuke thanked him. No, in fact, Naruto's fork was dropping in the middle where he was eating.

"Um, you okay? Why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked.

"No no. Nothing. You're welcome!" Naruto grinned.

Thus, they had a wonderful dinner and spent their time talking for a moment.

* * *

**_"You're mine. No one will be able to find you."_ **

**_"That's right, the only person you have to obey is me. Only me."_ **

**_"Sasuke."_ **

  
Sasuke quickly opened his eyes. His sweat was making his clothes wet. He had a bad dream, no, another bad dream.

Panic, he quickly searched the medicine that Shisui gave him and gulped it. 

He tried to shut his eyes for a moment to forget about that dream, yet, it was futile. No matter how much he tried to forget it, that memory still always remain on his mind. He never able to escape from that nightmare.

Unable to sleep, Sasuke decided to go outside of his room and watched a TV in the living room. He randomly switched here and there to a different channel, hoping that he might find a good show.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was awake. He heard there was a sound of TV in the living room.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked to himself.

Grunted, he decided to wake up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called him slowly.

No response, Sasuke was sitting there, watching the TV mindlessly. Although Naruto was sure that Sasuke's hearing sharp, he should be able to hear him called his name earlier.

"Sasuke. You okay?" Naruto slowly approached him and sat beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sasuke, you're trembling." Naruto held his hand tenderly.

"I.." Sasuke slowly spoke.

"Yes?"

"I was having a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about." Sasuke simply answered.

"We can talk if you want to." Naruto told him.

Sasuke shook his head, refusing the offer. Instead, he asked Naruto one thing.

"Stay." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear.

"Sure."

They were silently sat together, hands were holding together. If the 'real' Sasuke knew this, he probably would cringe and died in disgust for holding Dogs hand. Thanks to the side effect of Shisui's medicine, Sasuke's awareness was slowly fading which made his behaviour became like this.

As the effect of the medicine working through his body, Sasuke fell asleep.

No.

He fell asleep in Naruto's shoulder.

  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Yet, Sasuke didn't answer. He was already sleeping.

Naruto sighed and smiled a little. He hug him tight and cuddled each other on the sofa.

"Good night, Sasuke."

  
  


**HIATUS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this story in Hiatus. I'm deeply apologized to you because as a matter of fact, I have no motivation to continue this story because I'm unable to focus write different fandoms at once. Up until recently, I'm focusing in my Genshin Impact Fanfiction. 
> 
> If any of you readers, interested to continue this story, then I don't mind. I will give the whole story to you. Let me know if you're willing. 
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry for disappoint you guys.
> 
> Also, Thank you so much to Maxyme for giving me a warm reminder and as an awesome commentator! You've helped me a lot back then!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about what you think! I need opinion from you readers!


End file.
